


One Moment More

by Kath_writes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kath_writes/pseuds/Kath_writes
Summary: In the aftermath of the happenings at Père-Lachaise, Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein are left with their own grief and losses. Amidst the threat of war and the uncertainty of the future, magical creatures are acting strange around the globe. Will the wizarding world be able to remain in secrecy? Will everyone make it to the other side?Updates every Sunday!
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 19
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Newt held tight to Theseus and muttered: “I’ve chosen my side.” Flashes of Aurors apparating away circled the Lestrange family tomb. Newt just barely recalled reconnecting with Tina and Jacob, sharing looks of mourning. They had lost so much that night. Newt had to watch as his childhood best friend and soon to be sister in law burning away in the furious blue flames. What once was brilliantly strong and steadfast was gone in an instant. Jacob had to watch the love of his life, the one who saw him as someone special, someone worth it, walk through the flames. Tina watched her best friend, her only family left, join the opposing side, fully aware of what it would do to their relationship. They were all broken.

Newt had cradled his Niffler the entire way back to Nicholas Flamel’s house, taking good care to clean her off as soon as they arrived. It was all he could do. It was all he had. They had all been silent at dinner, Jacob unable to conceal his tear filled eyes as his friends looked down at their plates with the same look, hardly taking a bite. Food had been pushed around, they were unsure if any of them really ate that night.

“Er— Tina,” Newt had said once he found himself alone with her, “About your sister—”

“Don’t,” she replied, “I’ll be okay.” Newt inched forward. 

“And what about you,” Tina asked quietly. His eyes were still red and puffy. Pain was written in the lines of his face. She was hurting too, but wouldn’t have Newt worrying about her. 

“I’m—” he paused before closing his mouth. Tina took a step closer. 

“Hurting?” She asked as she tried meeting his eyes. He nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor. Tina slowly brought her hand up and brushed some of his messy hair from his eyes. He looked up, wide eyed. Tina pulled her hand back, fearful of startling the awkward magizoologist before her. He kept eye contact, however much he wanted to break away. 

“I’m going to be okay,” He replied in a whisper. He delicately picked up Tina’s hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. He knew she was hurting too.

It had been two days since the meeting of Grindelwald’s followers when Jacob resolved to head back to New York. It was about time he got back to work at the bakery after his sudden departure. There was sure to be several duties to attend to and plenty of loyal customers to appease after the long absence.

Newt and Tina stood at the docks to give their farewell to their good friend until they could meet again. She couldn’t imagine going back to that quiet apartment, alone. If Tina were honest, she was pushing it off as long as she could. With the necessity for tying up loose ends in Europe, she had an excuse. She didn’t have to say goodbye to Newt, but she had to say goodbye to the most significant tie to her sister.

“Take care, Jacob,” Newt said with a rueful grin. The ordinarily jovial man simply nodded in return, giving a weak “You too, Newt” before turning to Tina. His eyes were shrouded in darkness, weighed down by sleepless nights. His hair was tousled around his pale face and his tie left loose. 

“Safe travels,” She said with as much of a smile she could muster.

“You’ll be in New York soon, yeah?” Jacob questioned. 

“As soon as I’m done working with the Ministry,” Tina replied. The bustling sound of the masses was overpowered by the stark reminder of the boats’ departure. The horn blared through the crowds.

“I’ll see you soon, Jacob,” Tina said, with a genuine soft smile.

Then there were two. Newt and Tina walked silently back from the docks, looking for a safe spot to apparate away. Newt cautiously stole looks at Tina from the corner of his eye, he couldn’t help himself. Her hair swayed as she walked, her hands rested in her pockets. Each step was meaningful, every action she took was filled with purpose. She was the most fascinating creature he had ever come across. Tina knew he was looking at her. 

“So, er— how long do you think you’ll be in Paris?” Newt asked, breaking the silence. She finally allowed herself a glance over as his eyes quickly darted down towards the pavement. 

“Not long,” she replied quickly, “I’ll probably be needed back in America once I finish here. I’ll have to meet with your brother in London before I leave.” The two of them both felt disappointed in the fact that they would once again have to say goodbye, but neither of them dared mention it.

“Why were you in Paris, Mr. Scamander?”

Newt tried not to pause, but his hesitation was noticed.

“Dumbledore wanted me to look for Grindelwald here.” It was half the truth, but not his deciding factor. 

“Oh, of course,” Tina responded almost apologetically. The two turned into a quiet alley before apparating. One moment they were by the sea and the next they were beside the entrance to the French Ministry of Magic, Tina holding Newt’s jacket by the sleeve. She let go before stepping into the elevator down with Newt following closely behind. 

After returning to London, Newt and Tina immediately reported to the ministry. The British Ministry of Magic was utterly mystifying with its green bricks ascending for eternity and the crowds of appropriately dressed employees rushing in every which way. Newt had some actions to answer for, and Tina had to meet with Theseus on the happenings in Paris. 

Theseus Scamander was a determined man, showing his power through his unwavering leadership. He was the man to turn to when there was a problem. He gave guidance without being asked and charmed his way into the good graces of his fellow Aurors. When disaster strikes, Theseus was the one to turn to. As head of the Aurors, it was his job, but as his title of “war hero” states, he tried to help any way he could even without his position. He knew he had to continue to lead, even in the face of tragedy. He stood up with grace as Tina Goldstein entered his office.

“Miss Goldstein, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” Theseus said with a nod of his head. “Please have a seat.” Theseus’s office was as no-nonsense as the man who occupied it, as organized as possible with elegant embellishments, suitable for a ministry employee of such valour. Tina respectfully sat on the edge of a plush chair, keeping her arms in tight as the door closed with Newt on the other side.

“Now, Miss Goldstein,” Theseus began, “In light of the incident in Paris, we are in a crisis of national safety.” Tina gave a slight nod in response.

“I hope you understand, everyone is under investigation, regardless of ranking.” Theseus stopped to see her reaction, but she simply continued to hold her collected reflection and give a curt nod. 

“Although you may be close to my brother, I have to consider the possibility of your allegiance with Grindelwald, especially due to your sister’s actions,” Theseus explained. Tina’s composed exterior briefly cracked at the mention of her sister. Theseus showed her a small nod of pity. It must have been salt on the wound to be investigated on her sister’s behalf.

“I understand, Mr. Scamander.”

When Tina left Theseus’s office, Newt could tell something was wrong. Her lips were pursed together, she walked with less confidence than she usually did. Theseus followed behind, looking just as polished as he always did. 

“Newton, are you ready for your hearing?” Theseus asked. 

“I suppose I don’t really have a choice,” Newt replied softly, avoiding eye contact. Newt wanted nothing more than to be able to travel again, to explore the unknown creatures of every corner of the world, and of course to see his friends and Tina. She was standing right in front of him but was bound to leave back to America, where he couldn’t follow. He was hesitantly determined to get that privilege again.

The hearing room was just as it had been the last few trials. Sat around a round table in a dark room were four men, including Theseus. These were the men to decide the fate of his career and his connections. If they didn’t let him travel, he would have to become a ministry employee again, pushing papers as his soul slowly died. To Newt, this was worse than a dementor’s kiss. However, this time was slightly different in one way. He wasn’t alone with these men, Tina was right there beside him.

“Okay, Mr. Scamander, we’ve been here many times before. Are you ready to cooperate?” Torquil Travers asked cooly. Newt had to bite his tongue from commenting on how he had always been cooperative, he just didn’t want to kill an innocent.

“Good,” Travers states, “the hearing commences.” It hadn’t been long since the last meeting, and with the same people present, they all found no need to go through the specifics as protocol instructed. 

“Last time you appealed your case, we gave you an option which you refused and then proceeded to illegally cross into France despite our ruling. Why on Earth would we want to let you travel internationally again?” Travers queried. His hands were folded before him with his eyebrows stretched as high as they could go. 

“I suppose if you don’t, I’ll just do the same thing again,” Newt said innocently. Tina kicked his foot under the table.

“I believe what he means to say is that he did good work in Paris, despite your ruling. Mr. Scamander is a better asset to you through his travels. What can he do for you behind a desk?” Tina asked, cutting into the utter trainwreck that was Newt talking. Theseus seemed relieved at her interruption and simultaneously annoyed with his brother’s inability to not make a fool of himself.

“And how is he helpful to us outside of the country?” Arnold Guzman asked.

“With his line of work, he brings great knowledge and opportunities to the wizarding world regarding his creatures. In New York, he was able to obliviate an entire city because of two of his beasts, a useful asset in the fight against Grindelwald,” Tina explained. Newt couldn’t help but look at her. How fascinating she was, illuminating the darkest of rooms. Her Salamander eyes delicately piercing through her opponents.

“Is this true, Mr. Scamander? Do you believe you could be a benefit outside of the country?” Guzman asked. Newt tore his eyes from Tina and rested them on the table edge.

“My research is important to the wizarding world. The creatures deserve to be known fully.”

“It doesn’t matter whether the creatures deserve to be known,” Travers cut in, “it matters whether they have a use.” Newt clenched his fists under the table.

“Have a use? Is that more important than the life of a creature?” Newt asked. Tina once again kicked Newt under the table and coughed delicately to bring attention to her.

“What Mr. Scamander is trying to say is that his work does more than just aid the wizarding world. He is able to save endangered species when he travels internationally,” Tina explained. The men contemplated for a moment, they seemed wary.

“Mr. Scamander, we will be willing to restore your international travel on one condition,” Guzman said to Newt.

Newt’s eyes shot up before falling back down as he said: “I’m not going to hurt Credence for you.” Travers lifted an eyebrow at Newt for his “uncooperative behaviour” while Guzman simply shook his head.

“No, no, that’s not what we are asking,” Guzman explained, “we want to enlist your help for new peculiar creature related crimes. We believe you could be an asset to the team.”

Theseus looked at Newt, analyzing his brother’s movement down to the twitch of an eyebrow. His brother was a constant surprise, nobody seemed to know how he would react other than Leta. Leta was gone, she couldn’t help now. Theseus was on his own, merely guessing how his brother would react.

“And I’ll still be able to travel for my next book?” Newt asked

“As long as you don’t cause more trouble,” Travers grumbled.

“As long as you agree to investigate for us, perhaps with your Miss Goldstein?” Guzman stated. Newt could tell he meant nothing of it, but he was left flabbergasted by the insinuation. 

“She isn’t my— I mean, yes, that sounds fair,” Newt replied, sheepishly.

“Congratulations, Newton. I’d say this is cause for celebration,” Theseus remarked as he clapped Newt on the shoulder.

“I’d really better head back to check on my creatures,” Newt said sheepishly.

“Nonsense, I’m sure Bunty has everything under control,” Theseus replied before turning to Tina and saying, “Please tell this crazy man he deserved a celebration.”

“Newt, I’m sure dinner wouldn’t hurt,” she said with an apology in her eyes.

“Great, then the three of us can head to dinner!” Theseus announced to Tina’s surprise.

“Three? I’d better call it a night, today has been quite enough already.”

“But Tina,” Newt teased, “dinner wouldn’t hurt.”

That is how Porpentina Goldstein found herself over dinner with the Scamander brothers in a rundown little wizarding world restaurant. Menus glided into their hands as a young man guided them to an open seat by the window. Before she knew it, Theseus was ordering drinks for the table, a fine whiskey for himself and some concoction that involved gin for Newt. Tina refused to let him order for her and asked for a simple water. One of them had to have a clear headspace, and she wasn’t interested in losing control and saying something she would regret. There were so many things that could slip out. It was dangerous. 

Tina had to admit how enjoyable it was to see these two as lighthearted as ever, she could see Newt’s worries melting away. Theseus smiled wide, joking with his brother and telling far more embarrassing stories than Newt would normally be comfortable with. Newt turned a bright shade of red as Theseus described one of Newt’s childhood highlights. 

“There we were, searching for Newt for hours. I swear mum nearly had a heart attack,” Theseus said between laughs.

“By the time we found him it was almost morning!”

“What on earth was he doing out there?” Tina asked, unable to hide a wide smile.

“He had found a pregnant kneazle, refused to leave her. We ended up with six kneazles running around our house,” Theseus explained. Newt looked away but couldn’t help letting out a laugh.

“I see he hasn’t changed at all then,” Tina joked. She smiled sweetly at Newt.

Every once in a while, she found herself staring out of the dirt caked window onto the dark London streets. As the Scamander brothers laughed, the clouds loomed ominously, letting a gentle drizzle fall upon the nearly abandoned streets. The few people who remained on the street walked at a brisk pace as the rain quickly became heavier. However, one woman remained still, just at the corner of a muggle bookstore across the street. Her head of blonde curls was instantly recognizable. 

Tina’s heart raced, her heart felt caught in her throat. She pushed her chair back, startling her companions, but none of it mattered. Without looking back or grabbing her coat, Tina bolted out of the restaurant. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an unpleasant reunion, Tina distracts herself with Newt's Menagerie and the curious creatures within it, but someone isn't terribly happy at her arrival.

#  Chapter Two:

The rain battered on Tina’s shoulders, her hair stuck to the side of her head. The night was quiet, but everything felt louder. Every car light glared into her eyes. The winds dragged her without a second thought. The rain was relentless, suffocating, blinding. All she could do was stumble toward the street, squinting through the rain to try and catch a glimpse of her younger sister. The clouds of light and heavy rain were nearly impossible to see through. It was just there, the corner Queenie had just been standing. She could just see it.

Nobody was standing at the corner.

“Tina?” Newt called from behind her, “Tina, you’ll catch a cold.” She looked back at the corner. Her sister had just been there, or was she simply seeing things? There was only one way to find out. Tina went to cross the street, her heels hitting the cobblestone when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Tina?” Newt said, this time from right behind her, “what’s wrong, what happened?” She looked back at him with his hair plastered to his face. 

“I thought I saw—,” Tina looked back at the corner before turning back to look him in the eyes. He didn’t look away, his eyes filled with worry, begging her to tell him she was okay.

“I’d like to head to bed now if you don’t mind,” she followed up quickly before swiftly heading back into the restaurant to gather her belongings. Puzzled and thoroughly soaked, Newt followed her inside. 

“And this will be your room,” Newt gestured awkwardly into the open room in his townhouse. Tina was expecting stacked books and a cluttered desk with sketches and notes, but Newt once again surprised her. The place was simple and neat, quaint yet elegant, like the rest of his little house. None of the rooms felt lived in. If Newt had told her he had just moved in a month prior, she would believe him. With a flick of his wand, Newt brought Tina’s suitcase into the room.

“Can I get you anything?” Newt offered, “Tea? Cocoa?” a small smile crept onto Tina’s face. Cocoa, she gave him the same thing the day they met. However, she had carelessly slammed the mug on the nightstand when she had brought it to him. She had been less fond of him back then.

“I would love some cocoa.” 

There they sat, cocoa in hand, at Newt’s kitchen table. They were both hurting, they were both filled with nerves. To be staying in a man’s home, unmarried, would be frowned upon if anyone knew, but it wasn’t like they hadn’t already. 

“Tina,” Newt began, “What happened today?”

“You mean when you got the travel ban lifted?” she knew what he meant.

“I mean at the restaurant.” He knew she knew what he meant. 

“It doesn’t matter,” she replied as she buried her face in the steam from her cocoa.

“I hope you don’t mind my persistence, but you did seem rather shaken up.” she sat silently, pondering.

“I thought,” she paused, “I thought I had seen someone out there.”

He looked at her intently, at the sadness laced in her skin and the words that were plainly written out for him. 

“Queenie?” he questioned. She simply nodded in return. Who else would have upset her so greatly? Her sister was gone, and even if she came back, she would be a stranger to Tina. 

“I don’t know how to fix this,” Tina revealed. Newt continued to look at her, to see the Tina she hid from the world. 

“I’m so sorry,” he muttered. He knew all he could do was be there for her, but that proved difficult as Newt hardly managed to talk to people half the time. She knew he cared. It was undoubtable. Every day he did something new to remind her. He would run into a storm to make sure she was okay. He would search all of Paris to find her. 

“I can’t imagine having to go back to that apartment,” she said.

“I’m sure Jacob will make it easier, and, you know,” Newt paused, “that boy back home. What was his name?” Tina looked somewhat guilty at the mention of her boyfriend. She couldn’t help but wonder how he would react to finding out she had spent the night in another man’s home. 

“Achilles Tolliver,” she replied begrudgingly.

“I hear he makes you happy, he must be missing you right about now,” Newt said quietly. He looked ashamed to even be mentioning Achilles. He was regretful for losing someone as magnificent as Porpentina Goldstein.

“Yes, I would think so,” she replied.

Newt didn’t try to follow up, he wasn’t sure he could bear it. 

Tina sat at the desk in her neat little room, quill in hand, writing away in her pyjamas. She didn’t know what time it was and didn’t dare check. Without Queenie, she had nobody to turn to other than herself. The biggest dilemma on the table? Queenie’s betrayal. Tina was shattered at the loss of her sister. Her lifelong friend had turned away from her. It baffled Tina to think her sister could support Grindelwald’s movement.

Next on the docket was undeniable feelings for a certain magizoologist. She couldn’t wrap her mind around her own heart. She was with a good man, one she could find happiness with. Her world, these things she thought to be so simple, had flipped upside down. Newt wasn’t engaged, and Queenie wasn’t who she appeared to be.

As she wrote, the parchment was dragged out from under her, leaving a line of ink across the paper. It was as if someone had ripped it out from her grasp. She stood fast, grabbing her wand as the paper wilted through the air. Tina reached out her hand, steadily moving towards the paper. She was moments away from having it back in her grasp before it was ripped away once again. The parchment continued to move through the air, faster and faster, before slipping under the door. 

Tina knew better than to follow it, but she couldn’t risk Newt reading it and knew she had a duty to follow through and investigate. So, out the door she went, wand in hand. Only the light of the moon gave her any vision in the endless dark of the hallway.

“Lumos,” Tina muttered. The room began to lighten. There it was, the floating parchment, headed straight for the door. Tina stayed back and watched as the door creaked open, and the paper flew out into the brisk night air. The rain had ceased from earlier, leaving only the quiet in its place. Tina hesitantly joined the silence. Outside, the parchment flew circles in the sky before shooting off at first sight of the determined auror. She knew she was being lured somewhere, and in her pyjamas at that. She followed where she was led, jogging to keep up with the free paper in the sky. The parchment slowed to a stop a few feet ahead. When Tina stood below it, it dropped into her hands.

“Teenie,” someone whispered from around the corner. She knew she wasn’t seeing things now as her sister peeked around the corner, waving her over. Tina didn’t know what to feel. She didn’t know what to do, but her body seemed to have a plan. She walked, wand drawn, to face her sister.

“Queenie, what are you doing here?” Tina asked. Her voice dripped with anger.

“Can’t a girl just visit her sister?” Queenie asked, as cheerful as ever. Tina kept her wand ready and left her glare unwavering. Queenie’s face dropped as she read Tina’s mind. She could feel her sister’s anger.

“Teenie, just listen to me,” Queenie started.

“And why should I?” Tina hissed.

“You betrayed me, you betrayed Jacob.”

“No, no, I’m doing this  _ for _ Jacob,” Queenie explained. Tina simply shook her head.

“You heard him, he doesn’t want to kill no-majs, he just sees ‘em as different,” Queenie said. She fiddled with her wand, awaiting a response.

“Queenie, you know what Grindelwald and his people do to people like Jacob,” Tina said as gently as she could muster.

“Listen to me, Tina, he doesn’t want to hurt them.”

“He already has.”

“He doesn’t mean to, they’re casualties of war!” Queenie tried to respond. Tina shook her head again, placing her hand to her side in quiet disbelief. Queenie could hear Tina’s mind whirling, but she couldn’t believe what she heard. Grindelwald said he could change the world so she could be with Jacob. It was the people who defied him that had tried to separate her from her love.

“Why do you trust him?” Tina pressed.

“I just do, he is a good guy,” Queenie replied. Tina analyzed her sister’s face. She could see her silent hesitation.

“You can’t hear him, can you?” Tina guessed. Queenie pursed her lips.

“Queenie, why would a good guy need to conceal his thoughts?” 

“Tina, come with me, you’ll see for yourself,” Queenie said, stepping closer to her older sister, “please.”

Tina stepped back, uttering “no” before turning to head back to bed. 

“Come with me,” Queenie repeated, “Tina, please come with me… please!”

Tina kept walking as her sister continued to call out to her. She was practically screaming. It was a side of Queenie that Tina had never seen before. She was a stranger. Tears pricked at Tina’s eyes. She wiped them away and took a deep breath, leaving her sister behind. They had both been betrayed. 

Tina woke up the following morning to an empty house. Newt was nowhere to be seen, the kitchen was empty, the living room barren. A small note sat on the table beside a small teacup.

_ Tina, _

_ Coffee in the kettle, simply tell it what you would like. _

_ Down in the basement  _

_ -Newt _

Tina smiled, he remembered her preference for coffee. The kettle sat atop the counter, awaiting a command. Upon hearing Tina’s order, it sprang to action, pouring hot coffee into the cup by the note, spilling a few drops on the paper. She didn’t bother to clean it up, thinking only of the excitement of the basement she had heard about in Newt’s letters. “It’s like the case, filled with the most fascinating creatures.”

She scurried to the door that led to the basement, careful not to spill her coffee. She pushed the door open to reveal a stone brick stairwell down into a menagerie of creatures from big to small, flighted to grounded, bright to dull. Every inch was as curious as the next, a new discovery around every corner. In the middle of it was Newt Scamander, surrounded by what he loved most in the world. Each step he took was meaningful, he exuded tenacity. He looked at his creatures lovingly, full of care. His ever-growing discoveries and rescues filled up the basement, just as he had said. 

“Newt!” cried another voice. A young woman ran into view, catching Newt’s attention. Tina recognized her instantly, she was the unknown woman in Queenie’s magazine beside Newt, Theseus, and Leta. She seemed quite bothered.

“What is it, Bunty?” Newt replied. 

_ Ah, so that’s who Theseus mentioned last night. _

“We’re out of Pinky’s eye drops, she’ll be quite miserable if we don’t refill it,” the girl, Bunty, explained.

“Ah, thank you, Bunty, I’ll be sure to make a trip out to get some more,” Newt replied, taking the empty bottle Bunty had less than gracefully dangled in front of his eyes.

Tina leaned on the bannister as Newt’s gaze finally fell on her. He was immediately filled with excitement and nerves once again. Newt straightened out his clothing while calling Tina down. Bunty looked at her descending the maze of steps and back at Newt.

“That’s the girl from your photo,” Bunty stated. Newt visibly blushed and tried looking toward the floor.

“Newt, I have to say, it’s even better than you described,” Tina admitted as she scanned the new surrounding from close up.

“I thought you might like it,” Newt said, “would you like a tour?”

“You didn’t even need to ask, I can’t wait to see it all.”

Newt led Tina to a spot he knew would interest her, a small cage filled with shiny belongings and a few rambunctious creatures.

“Are these little nifflers?” Tina asked. Her face lit up upon her recognition, she leaned in close to get a better look.

“Bunty and I rescued them from an illegal animal trafficking ring,” Newt explained. He lovingly watched her stick her fingers through the bars, to the excitement of the baby nifflers. One of them grabbed her finger and swung from it before falling back into the pile of riches. She let out a small giggle.

Bunty saw the smile on Newt’s face, he was practically glowing. Her stomach twisted. She had been working with him for months, developing feelings and trying to build up the courage to tell him. She was seeing her fantasies crumble in front of her. Bunty wasn’t sure what came over her, but suddenly there she was, tripping on air into Tina. Tina’s head hit the bars of the Niffler cage with a loud thud. 

“Tina,” Newt said in a panicked, high pitched voice, “Bunty, what was that?”

“I’m so sorry,” Bunty said, “so so sorry, Miss Goldstein.”

“It’s okay, Bunty. It was just an accident.” Tina replied, soothing the trembling assistant. Bunty knew it wasn’t an accident. She felt guilty for her actions, but she couldn’t help but notice a small feeling of satisfaction growing. She watched as Newt helped Tina up. Their hands lingered together, Newt’s hand comfortably on Tina’s back. They were far too close, both reluctant to let go. Bunty gave a little cough, startling the pair. They both turned red, hurriedly letting go and creating some reasonable distance between them.

“Tina,” Newt said, ushering her to a new corner, “These are fire crabs.”

In this new enclosure were three tortoise-like creatures with brilliantly jewelled shells walking to meet their caretaker.

“Careful,” Newt warned as Tina got precariously close to the massive water tank behind them,” there’s a Kelpie in there,” Newt said while guiding her away from the edge.

“I read about those in your book,” Tina replied, looking into the water.

“Then you know they can be quite dangerous,” Newt replied before turning back to the fire crabs. 

“I found a family of fire crabs injured on an island off of Fiji, so I’ve nursed them back to health,” Newt explained.

“What are you going to do with them?” asked Tina, who seemed mystified by the sparkling creatures before her. 

“There’s a reservation in Fiji to protect them from poachers. People tend to kill for their valuable shells,” Tina noticed a sadness in his voice as he shared this fact. It was so endearing how deeply he cared for these creatures. He would much rather see himself in danger than one of them. 

Bunty carried a pale of raw meat to the kelpie tank behind Newt and Tina, struggling to hold it all up. She had seen them moving and figured Tina wouldn’t like raw meat on her shoes. She had only meant to deter Tina from coming back, but Bunty got more than she bargained for. As Newt and Tina went to move on to the next creature, Bunty ran into Tina. With a large splash and tiny yelp, Tina had fallen into the kelpie tank. There was a hungry kelpie in those waters, and it was feeding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe in these tumultuous time! Thank you for the kind welcome to AO3 last week, hope you enjoyed the new chapter! As usual, I'll be posting again next Sunday! Consider dropping a follow or bookmark so you can stay updated!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bunty's mistake, Tina is in the kelpie's tank. Newt jumps in to attempt a rescue

“Tina!” Newt yelled out.

“Newt I’m so sorry, I didn’t see her there,” Bunty cried, setting down the pale of kelpie food.

“Not now, Bunty,” Newt said before diving into the tank, wand clasped in his mouth. Bunty was left alone in the menagerie. She ran to the edge, holding on to a pillar to catch a glimpse of Newt and Tina. 

Newt sprang into action without a second thought, diving headfirst after Tina. He grabbed his wand from his mouth and looked around erratically. The kelpie was good at blending in, but Newt knew him well enough to know he couldn’t help going after a meal. Only this time, the meal happened to be a magnificent American Auror. Newt swam quickly down, looking for his companion. Worries flooded his mind, she could be running out of air, she could be already gone.

_Worrying means suffering twice_. It was time for action. 

Newt furiously swam down through the thick water, knowing the kelpie could show up at any moment if it hadn’t gotten Tina already.

The kelpie is classified as an XXXX in the Ministry of Magic classifications. It was Dangerous, requiring specialised knowledge to deal with. Newt had studied these water demons and knew for a fact what it could do. First, it would drag the prey down to the bottom of the lake and then devour the unlucky soul who had been unfortunate enough to be tricked close to the kelpie. The only saving grace that Tina was still okay is that human entrails weren’t rising to the surface. She could still be found. 

Newt spotted something moving below, too small to be the kelpie. There was Tina, swimming down in her long skirt and blouse. She looked like a dark jellyfish, she was so far away. Why was she headed down? 

Newt pointed his wand to the surface, and with a blast, he was boosted lower into the lake’s depths. He just hoped that wouldn’t alert the kelpie. He turned around, closer to Tina this time. One more boost and he would be close enough to grab her. He turned his wand to the sky and was welcomed with a not so friendly face. The kelpie was headed straight towards them. Newt sent out a pulse and was thrust deeper into the water, just above Tina. 

He could see why she was swimming down now. Tina was wandless, her wand falling through the water faster than Tina could grab it. Newt grabbed her arm and with a swish of his wrist had summoned Tina’s practical wand. In one swift movement, he wrapped his arm around her waist and sent them sideways. Looking back, the kelpie was swimming through the point they had just been. 

Tina pushed herself out of Newt’s arms and started swimming upward, to Newt’s dismay. He began to follow when he noticed movement below him. The kelpie was coming from below at an alarming speed. He wouldn’t have time to catch Tina this time. All he could do was face it head-on. 

Newt trod water as he waited for the kelpie to become close enough. Just close enough that it wasn’t eating him already, but not too far as for that to not be a possibility. The timing was everything. When he could practically feel the kelpie brushing against his leg, Newt grabbed hold of its neck, throwing himself over its back and holding on for dear life. The kelpie thrashed its head as it continued on, right on track with Tina.

Tina saw the kelpie coming and blasted herself to the side just as Newt grabbed her and pulled her close. There they were, riding a kelpie. Tina was sitting atop the kelpie as it thrashed and swam, Newt holding her as close as he could, making sure to keep a tight hold. The kelpie dove down, going deeper and deeper into the lake. Newt could feel his lungs strain to hold air much longer, his throat tight. His grip on Tina was loosening.

_Just a minute longer,_ Newt told himself.

The kelpie finally twisted its head up, shooting off through the lake.

Newt held on to Tina tighter, pressing her into his chest and lowering them down to be close with the kelpie’s back. Newt could tell Tina was struggling as she was slowly letting air out.

_Just a minute longer, Tina._

The kelpie burst through the water’s surface with immense speed, jumping into the chilly air. Newt and Tina gasped for air. Newt swore he heard her laughing before they were plunged back into the lake’s depth. The creature seemed calmer, moving with less fervour. Newt took the instant of calm to ascend from the water with Tina in his arms, just as close as they had been when they just barely avoided execution. 

They hit the stone ground with a thud, their reentrance into the menagerie signalled with terrible coughing between gasps of air. That’s how Bunty found them, clutching one another and attempting to regain their strength.

“I’m so sorry, Miss Goldstein,” Bunty said in a hurry. She bent to help them up, extending her hand. Newt took Bunty’s assistance while Tina chose to stand on her own. She looked at Bunty quizzically. Two incidents involving Bunty causing misfortune for Tina. She had every right to be wary of this new face. 

“Bunty, why don’t you head home. I can take care of the creatures today,” Newt said before walking to a nearby desk and opening a drawer. He pulled out a few coins, foreign to Tina and handed them to Bunty.

“Could you pick up those eyedrops for Pinky and bring them in tomorrow?” Newt questioned. Bunty nodded her head and put the coins in her pocket.

“Of course, Newt, but are you sure you don’t need me to stay? I can help.”

“No, Bunty, I’d like you to go home now,” He replied.

“It’s a lot of work for one person, I’d better stay and help,” she rebutted.

“Bunty, please, I’d like you to go home now,” Newt said, giving his assistant a telling look. She quickly went to collect her things and go. Newt turned to find Tina covering herself best she could.

“Please don’t look at me,” she said as she tried to hide how her shirt stuck to her skin. Newt turned away, blushing a bright red and grabbed his coat which he had slung over the bannister. He silently placed it on her shoulders without looking directly at her.

“I’d say that’s enough of a tour for one day,” Newt said with a lopsided grin. Tina snickered in return.

“I’d say so.”

An owl arrived at Newt’s window that afternoon, addressed to Newton Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein from the Ministry of Magic. 

“Tina,” Newt called from the kitchen. He found her sat in the living room.

“Tina, we have mail from the ministry.”

“For both of us? How did they know I was staying here?” she asked, reaching for the letter.

“Better question, what did you do?” she gave him a stern look, but her smile betrayed her false seriousness. 

“I swear to you, I haven’t done anything illegal while you’ve been here,” He replied.

“Oh, so you aren’t keeping a highly illegal menagerie of magical creatures in your basement?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Who else would take care of them?” Newt asked. 

Tina ripped open the letter swiftly, removing multiple pieces of parchment from the envelope.

“Dear Mr Scamander and Miss Goldstein,” Tina began to read, “following our agreement to grant Mr Scamander restored ability to travel internationally, we have attached instructions for your first case. Madame Picquery, President of the Magical Congress of America, has requested your presence in New York after a string of instances in which magical creatures have been acting strange, walking around New York City. These incidents risk the expulsion of the wizarding world and require immediate investigation. There has been a portkey organised for your departure in two days at the British Ministry of Magic” She trailed off, brows stitched together. 

“I guess we’re going back to America,” Newt said, taking the paper carefully from Tina’s hand.

“It’s strange, I’ve never heard of creatures acting this way, especially in a city. They don’t like the noise and all the people,” Newt explained as he analysed the letter. 

“How peculiar,” he continued. Tina stood frozen, her face a picture of contemplation. 

“What do you make of all this?” Newt asked, trying to draw her back to reality.

“I’m not sure,” she responded simply. 

“Are you okay, Tina?” Newt asked. 

“I’m fine, Mr Scamander,” she stated before turning to exit the room.

“Tina, Tina, wait,” Newt said as he followed her out of the room, “Is this about what we talked about last night? The apartment?”

“Yes, that’s what it is, the apartment,” Tina replied over her shoulder before continuing on.

“You don’t have to go back there if you aren’t ready,” Newt promised. 

“I can get the two of us our own hotel rooms while we are down there, you don’t have to take a step into that apartment,” He continued. 

“You don’t have to do that,” she responded as she walked.

“I want to. If it makes you more comfortable with this trip, then I am more than happy to.”

Tina paused for a moment, clutching her dangling locket. She nodded and disappeared into her room.

  
  


Dear Queenie

I know this letter won’t find you. I don’t intend on sending it. As difficult as it is to admit, I miss you. It shouldn’t be difficult, but it is. I feel betrayed by your actions and am not ready to forgive you, but I need my sister right now. I have been given orders to return to America with Newt to investigate abnormal beast behaviours in the city. I don’t want to go back, Queenie. How can I go back to my old life? How can I go back to our apartment without you? How can I go back to Achilles when I have Newt here in front of me. You know better than anyone that I settled for Achilles. He is a good man, I should want to be with him, but as I’m sure you know, I’d prefer a certain magizoologist. An Auror and a man who tends to take the law as a suggestion, how cock-eyed is that? I should want to be with Achilles, we are a good fit. He is a good man. However, Newt is a great man. He challenges me and trusts me. The two will most definitely meet in New York. Achilles will know something is up, he’s an Auror for Merlin’s sake! I can tell disaster is moments away. Why America? These creatures could have gone bananas in other places I haven’t been like Australia or South America, but they chose New York. Just my luck. I could really use your advice, you are always so good with things like this. I wish you were here.

Love, 

Tina 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter! If you did, consider bookmarking this work and leaving kudos or a comment! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arrival in Macusa, Newt meets Achilles Tolliver and Dora Hensley, two American aurors that were assigned to the same case. With a lovers reunion and fantastic beasts in danger, Newt and Tina have a lot on their hands.

#  Chapter Four:

Going through a portkey wasn't particularly a pleasant sensation. It is not for those with weak stomachs. Newt and Tina had been given a portkey, a small silver hair clip, to transport them to America once again. They surely had felt its adverse effects. As they were transported, their stomachs were twisted in knots, it felt as if they were being shaken like a bag of bouncy balls. At least it was quick and efficient.

One moment they were in the British Ministry of Magic and the next they were inside of Macusa, face to face with Madame Picquery herself. She hadn't changed at all, looking poised and elegant in her robes with gold embellishments. Even during this time of war, Picquery stood taller than those around her, glowing radiantly. On her sides were two Aurors, clad in leather jackets, wands at the ready. At the sight of Newt and Tina, Seraphina put up a hand, signalling her Aurors to stand down. 

One of the Aurors, a dark-haired man, flashed Tina a giant smile, revealing perfectly straight teeth. His hair was combed to the side, not a strand out of place. He moved with confidence, glancing Newt over before returning his complete attention to Tina, unwilling to look away. Newt knew precisely who this must have been. Achilles Tolliver. Achilles stepped towards Tina, Newt swore his footsteps even seemed powerful. He grabbed Tina by the waist and kissed her flat on the lips. Newt looked as far as he could from the situation, at the ceiling on the other side of the room.

"Mr. Scamander, it's good to see you again," Madam Picquery said, taking a step forward to shake his hand. Newt fumbled his case into his other hand before shaking Seraphina's hand. 

"Likewise."

"I'm sure Tina has told you about Mr. Tolliver," Picquery said with a nod to the couple. Newt nodded, glancing slightly at Tina before ripping his eyes away.

"Newt, this is Miss Hensley, she and Mr. Tolliver will be joining you in the investigation," Piquery explained. Miss Hensley was a beautiful woman. Her eyes were a stark green, contrasted with her delicate blond hair she had swept into a smart bun. Her porcelain skin stretched into a bold smile.

"Mr. Scamander, it's nice to meet you, I look forward to working together."

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Hensley," Newt replied.

"Now, I would like everyone to join me in my office to discuss this case," Madam Picquery interrupted. Before heading out the door. Newt wanted Nothing more than to walk side by side with Tina, but as Achilles took her hand, he deemed it unwise and joined Miss Hensley on the walk to Picquery's office.

Seraphina's office was as elegant as she was. It followed Macusa's theme of beige and grey with the institution's logo in gold on the floor. As they entered, four chairs glided closer to the organized desk of Seraphina Picquery. Achilles led Tinato a chair next to him, and Newt made sure to choose the seat right next to her. She seemed tense, or perhaps just serious. Newt couldn't tell, he had never seen her during a case meeting. This was a new side of her he had yet to see.

"Tensions are high in the wizarding world, we are all at risk of being discovered," the president stated as she rounded her desk.

"The last thing we need is for Grindelwald and his followers to be assisted by a few rouge beasts in New York city. It is of utmost importance that you four get this under wraps and figure out why these creatures are acting out of the ordinary. We haven't had issues with Magical creatures in New York since Mr Scamander here let a case full of creatures loose on the city." Seraphina glared at Newt who sheepishly looked away.

"I hadn't meant to," Newt defended. Miss Hensley let out a soft giggle next to him.

"Some of my Aurors have found some of the creatures. If you think it useful, I can give you access to see their bodies." Newt's head darted up at Seraphina's words.

"Excuse me, bodies?" He questioned with a slight quivering in his voice.

"Madam Picquery, you didn't order these creatures to be killed," He continued. 

"Mr Scamander, I understand you have a sort of affinity for these beasts, but they were a risk to the safety and secrecy of the wizarding world," she responded offhandedly. Newt felt as if he couldn't breathe. Tina reached over and put a hand on Newt's arm, giving him a gentle squeeze as she looked into his eyes with a look of remorse. Newt looked away as he saw Achilles give a disgruntled look to the pair. He didn't want to ruin Tina's happiness, even when it wasn't with him. 

"I would like to see the bodies," Newt replied quietly. Madam Picquery nodded before returning to a paper on her desk.

"Miss Goldstein, I would like you and Mr Scamander to assess the bodies while Miss Hensley and Mr Tolliver analyze the information we have and make a plan. Miss Goldstein," Madam Picquery said, turning her attention to Tina, "Make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble." 

"Miss Hensley seemed a little smitten with you," Tina remarked as she led Newt down a Macusa hallway. Its grey walls were suffocating. 

"I don't think so," Newt laughed, "She was just friendly." Tina scoffed. 

"Surely you can tell. It's obvious."

"I didn't think so."

"You should go for it," Tina said quietly. Newt looked at her in silent shock.

"Is that… Is that something you'd want?" Newt asked. He couldn't look at her.

"I want you to be happy," Tina responded. She sounded defeated.

"I don't want to be happy, I mean I want to be happy, but not with Miss Hensley. I'm sure she is a nice woman and all, but I'd rather be with someone else," He sputtered out.

"Someone else?" Tina looked at him, searching for any sign of hope.

"Not that there is someone else," Newt said in a rush.

"Oh," Tina said. She kept looking ahead.

"I mean, not that there isn't, but even if there were it wouldn't matter. Not that it, er... doesn't matter to be in a relationship— " 

"Newt," Tina said, "It doesn't matter now. Let's just get this job done." Her entire person changed at that moment, suddenly as stiff as she had been in the French Ministry of Magic. 

"Tina," Newt began gently.

"We're here, Newt," She interrupted as she turned into the next room. 

The magical creature department in Macusa was rather unimpressive, to put it lightly. There were a handful of employees shuffling through paperwork, as one man walked down the lines of desks, inspecting the progress. Newt recalled the British Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures he once worked for. He was once one of these employees at a desk job, but there were far more people. He couldn't say he was surprised as he knew how America treated magical creatures. 

"Mr. Lowry," Tina said to the man who had been inspecting work."

"Ah, Miss Goldstein, I heard you might be joining us today," Mr. Lowry said with a polite smile.

"Mr. Lowry, this is Mr. Scamander, he is here to inspect the rouge creatures," Tina explained, pulling Newt closer. 

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lowry," Newt replied. The man scanned Newt, unimpressed.

"The creatures are in the back, you can follow me." He walked with his nose pointed in the air towards a door in the back. 

On the other side of the door was what appeared to be some sort of medical centre. It was small and undeniably unequipped. It didn't look to be in operation. In the centre of the room was a table with a white sheet thrown over it. Mr. Lowry removed the sheet to reveal four dangerously still creatures. Newt rushed to the table, placing his case on the floor.

"Oh, what have they done to you," Newt said as he kneeled on the floor. He caressed the head of the dead animal. 

"Mr. Lowry, if we could have a moment please," Tina said behind Newt. He heard the door close, but his eyes were glued on the loss before him.

"Newt, I'm sorry," Tina said. Newt shook his head and let out a cough.

"We have work to do," he said. He could feel himself tear up and tried composing himself as quickly as he could. 

Tina knew Newt was a gentle creature. He was strong yet full of heart. She had seen the tears forming in his eyes, the heartbreak in his posture. She knew he was hurting, and there was Nothing she could do. She couldn't begin to understand his neverending compassion. He was kneeling above a familiar creature.

"Hey, I know this one, it's an Occamy," Tina said, stepping closer to the table. Its beak was left ajar, eyes blank. Its shiny feathers seemed dim, its body stuck between different size changes. 

"What happened to it?" Tina asked as she kneeled beside Newt.

"It was killed while transforming to a bigger size. The wings are so small," Newt said. His voice was dripping with disappointment. Tina glanced over the table at the other bodies, similarly empty. She noticed another familiar creature.

"This is a kappa, I saw one in Paris," Tina remarked. The water from the bowl of his head was nowhere to be seen, it was powerless and long gone.

"You have one of these birds, don't you?" Tina asked, pointing at a lime green bird.

"That's a fwooper," Newt said, as his eyes swept over the table curiously.

"Isn't yours pink? I didn't know they came in other colours," Tina said as she lay a hand on the green feathers.

"This is odd," Newt said as he looked at the last animal.

"What is it?" Tina asked as she looked in the same direction.

"None of these creatures should have been in New York," He said as he went around to a small shaggy creature with hooves.

"I know, that's the whole reason we are here," Tina said, looking at Newt as if he had said something utterly ridiculous.

"No, it's more than that. This here is a Porlock, native to southern Ireland and England. The fwooper is native to Africa. Kappas are found in Japan. This Occamy would have been from India. Tina, none of these creatures are native to America," Newt explained as his eyes widened.

"Are you saying— "

"Tina, someone is smuggling creatures into America."

"And letting them loose on the city," Tina finished. 

"We have to go tell the others," Newt said as he quickly snatched his case and headed straight out the door with Tina close behind. 

"Achilles," Tina called as she barged into his office, "Newt just realized something imperative to this case." Achilles looked at Newt, who walked in the room with more bravery than he had before. There was some kind of determination in his movements.

"Someone is smuggling magical creatures into New York," Newt explained. Achilles lifted an eyebrow, looking at Tina. This was something they knew already. Tina nodded her head and signalled Newt to continue.

"Oh, right," Newt said quickly, walking up to the table, "None of the creatures are indigenous to America," Newt explained. 

"Well, that's great, but  _ I _ found a possible location for the hideout," Achilles said coolly. Tina looked at him in disgust. 

"I'd think if we checked by the docks, we'd be able to find a lead," Newt interrupted.

"Mr. Scamander, thank you for your help, but you can leave this to us now," Achilles replied calmly. Tina gave Achilles a chilling look.

"I'm just saying," Achilles continued, "I have a lead." He moved in front of a giant map of the city with red dots marking each sighting. 

"If you see here, they all seem to be released around the same area, Times Square. I think they must have a hideout there."

"Achilles," Miss Hensley broke in, "Where could they have hidden a base on Times Square. It's far too busy to go unnoticed. Perhaps we'd better check the docks for information on shipments."

"Perhaps we can check up on that if nothing turns up from my lead," Achilles said. He was very demanding and with good reason. Achilles Tolliver was an accomplished auror with many successful high-level cases. He was aware of his skill and unafraid to dominate a space to get people to follow him.

"Achilles, can I talk to you in private," Tina said before grabbing him by his sleeve and walking out the door. 

"What the hell are you doing," Tina asked angrily.

"I'm just doing my job," he replied.

"No, you're dismissing all of Newt's ideas," Tina stated.

"Tina, he isn't an auror. I know what I'm doing."

"He knows what he is talking about with these creatures," Tina said, trying to back up her friend.

"He knows about animals, not investigating," Achilles retorted.

"If you'd hear him out, you'd see he knows what he's doing."

"I'm sorry about Achilles, Mr. Scamander, he isn't usually like this," Miss Hensley said once Tina had left with Achilles.

"Oh, that's quite alright. I'm sure he'll come around," Newt said with a lopsided grin. 

"Well, if it's any consolation, I thought you did some great gumshoeing," She said as she leaned on the table.

"I'm sorry?" Newt asked at such a strange term.

"You know, investigating and all that," She replied.

"Oh, Miss Hensley, we don't really say that in England."

"Dora, you can call me Dora," She replied as she rested her hand on her elbow.

"You can call me Newt," He replied nervously. He couldn't get Tina's voice out of his head. Perhaps she was right and Dora fancied him, but Newt didn't want to be happy with Miss Hensley. He wasn't going to put himself through needless stress or purposefully lead on a kind woman. 

Tina marched back into the office, her stare as cold as blood. Achilles followed behind, flashing a smile, acting as if he hadn't just been reprimanded in the hall. 

"So," Achilles said as he went up to the map, "First we will search Times Square, I have an idea of where this hideout could be. Then, we can check the docks."

Newt and Tina walked down the bustling streets of New York in silence. Cars honked past, and people grumbled on. There they were amongst it, not saying a word until Newt couldn't handle it anymore.

"Mr. Tolliver seemed smart," he commented, as nicely as he could muster.

"He isn't like this," she said quickly, casting a glare in Newt's direction.

"That's what Dora said too. I'm sure he'll come around," Newt said, trying his hardest to remain civil on the matter.

"Dora?" Tina asked, accusatorially. Newt looked away.

"I see you and Miss Hensley are warming up to each other."

"It isn't in the way you're thinking, Tina."

"Even if it were, I would be happy for you," She continued. Newt stopped in his tracks.

"Tina, I don't want you to be happy for me." Tina looked at him, confused.

"Do you remember what I told you in France? I don't want you to be happy for me because I am not happy," He continued. 

"Nothing is going on with Miss Hensley, nor do I want it to. I just want to work this job and then go back to caring for my creatures."

"That's all you want? To leave as soon as you can?" She asked before beginning to walk again. Newt reached out and stopped her.

"Not like that, Tina. There are things... people I'd stay for," Newt said, trying his hardest to look into her eyes. She stammered slightly as she took in what he said. Tina couldn't help but reveal a small smile and hope in her eyes.

"But, we'd better head to dinner," he said, letting her go and continuing the walk.

"I'm sure Jacob will be happy to see us."


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina visit Jacob for dinner before Tina has to face the inevitable and return to the apartment she once shared with her younger sister.

“Newt, buddy, good to see you. Tina, I see you’re back,” Jacob said as he took in the sight before him. Tina looked tired, there was a hint of frustration in her face. Newt was as bashful as he could have been.Jacob knew something had happened, but was determined to make it a pleasant dinner with his friends.

“Come in, come in, dinner’s almost ready,” Jacob said, opening the door wider. He was already looking better since the last time Newt and Tina had seen him. His face was cleanly shaved, hair slicked to the side and a smile present. His eyes were still dull, but they could tell he was trying. Jacob wanted nothing more than to make other people happy, other than to have Queenie back in his arms.

“Jacob, would you mind if I checked on my creatures real quick?” Newt asked as he stepped across the threshold. 

“Buddy,” Jacob said, tilting his head with a frown. Disappointment seeped into his voice. Newt offered a hesitant smile. 

“Alright, make it fast.” Newt rushed into the dining room and opened his case onto the floor before climbing in. 

“How are you Jacob? Need any help with dinner?” Tina asked as she removed her coat.

“I’m alright, thanks.” Jacob returned to his small kitchen and continued preparing food. A delicious aroma covering every inch of the modest apartment, leaving the room warm and cozy. Jacob Kowalski loved making food. It had its own magical way of connecting people and finding their hearts through their stomach. It was the least he could do in the uneasy world.

“So, Tina, how was your stay in England?”

“I know what you’re doing,” she said over her shoulder as she faced the window onto the New York streets. 

“I’m just askin’, you and Newt didn’t seem too happy when you came in here,” Jacob said, throwing his hands into the air in defence. Tina turned to look at him with crossed arms and a pointed stare. Her eyebrows were raised in challenge.

“Newt and I are fine, nothing to worry about,” Tina replied. 

“And how’s Achilles?” Jacob questioned, returning to the finishing touches on their dinner.

“He is fine.” Tina turned to look out the window again. It was still light out, the sun reaching toward the horizon at a creeping pace. Jacob nodded behind her, taking off his messy apron. 

“I’m gonna go check on Newt. You mind helping me set the table?” Jacob asked. Tina was already grabbing her wand. Plates flew gently through the air followed by utensils and forks. They flounced around Jacob as he headed over to the case.

“Dougal, that’s quite enough,” Newt said as his demiguise clung to his chest. Newt tried to pull the demiguise off of him, but his lanky limbs held on for dear life. 

“I know, I know. The portkey isn’t fun, I’m sorry, but I have to get to dinner.”

“Hey Newt, need some help?” Jacob said as he walked through the shed’s door into the expansive world of Newt’s case. It was warmer down there, smelling of nature and the unfortunate fragrance of animal dung. 

“Ah, yes,” Newt replied as Jacob made his way over, “Dougal is unhappy with me.”

“Why’s that?”

“The creatures don’t like when I travel by portkey,” Newt explained. Dougal finally released Newt’s shoulders as Jacob helped pry him off and set Dougal back on the ground. The demiguise reached up for Jacob’s hand to walk him back to his nest.

“Why’d you use one of them?” Jacob asked.

“I didn’t have much of a choice. Madam Picquery wanted us here as soon as possible to sort everything out.”

“You know, it doesn’t seem like it's just the creatures upset with you,” Jacob said, turning back to Newt.

“Tina?” Newt asked.

“What happened? You two didn’t seem too happy when you came in,” Jacob replied.

“I don’t know,” Newt replied as he leaned over to pick up a pail of feed.

“What do you mean you don’t know,” Jacob asked, helping Newt with a second pail.

“I don’t understand her sometimes,” Newt explained. 

“Women can be confusing,” Jacob said with an effortless chuckle. His laugh seemed to sink the second it found air.

“I guess so,” Newt replied.

“You like her, yeah?” Jacob asked. Newt blushed and nodded slightly. He couldn’t seem to look at Jacob as he did so.

“Then tell her,” Jacob replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

“I can’t do that, she’s dating someone,” Newt replied.

“She kept telling me I should date this other woman on the case. You know we’re working with Achilles?” Newt informed him.

“Damn, that sounds tense. She really said that?” Jacob asked as they arrived at the dark habitat of the mooncalves. A gentle cold light glazed over the creatures as they stared at their caretaker with wide eyes.

“She did, but it’s confusing,” Newt replied, throwing out a handful of feed. The pellets floated above the mooncalves and were snatched with tiny jumps from the adorable creatures.

“How so?” Jacob asked as he too threw a handful of feed.

“She tells me I should date Miss Hensley but doesn’t seem terribly happy about it. Sometimes I think she may like me, but then she goes cold again,” Newt explained.

“Buddy, she is just confused,” Jacob replied, “She has feelings for you, but is seeing another man.”

“How do you know that?”

“I don’t need Queenie to tell she likes you,” Jacob replied. A harsh silence fell between them, broken by Jacob saying “it’s obvious.”

They started their walk back to dinner. 

“I just want her to be happy. If Tina is happy with Mr. Tolliver, then I can’t take that from her.”

“Jacob, this all looks so delicious,” Tina said with a pleased smile. The table was modestly dressed with placemats and plates with glasses already filled and a delicious pasta dish in the middle adorned with a mouth watering cream sauce. It all seemed to dully shine as ravenous eyes watched. Jacob quickly began serving the table.

“Wow,” Tina said after her first bite, “This is amazing, and you didn’t need to use magic.”

“I have to say, meals made by magic are always so good,” Jacob replied with a breathy chuckle.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Newt replied. Tina tilted her head in wonder as Jacob leaned on the table, ready for a story.

“When I was younger, my mother had this friend, Mrs. Walsh. Mother would always take me along on her visits, they had a few crups that I absolutely loved,” Newt explained. Tina smiled at the image of Newt as a young boy, fawning over some crups. 

“Whenever we went over, Mrs. Walsh would make us something to eat. She used magic just as we do and her food was practically inedible,” Newt laughed as he looked down at his fork.

“There’s no way,” Tina replied, “inedible?”

“Even my mother fed it to the crups,'' Newt explained. The table erupted in laughter. 

Bright faces surrounded all but one side of the table which remained empty. Tina couldn’t help but look over at it. No plate left for anyone. Nobody was coming. Newt noticed her sudden forlorn glance. 

“Tina, do you remember the story Theseus told you?” Newt asked. Tina laughed slightly, returning to the conversation.

“What was the story?” Jacob asked. Newt looked at Tina and gave her a small nod. She began to tell the story of Newt Scamander and the kneazles.

“And what’s a kneazle?” Jacob asked.

“It’s like a type of cat,” Newt explained, “only it can sense when someone is suspicious.”

“And it can always guide its owner home,” Tina chimed in. 

“Wow, I gotta say these creatures are really incredible,” Jacob said with a dream in his eyes. 

“Jacob, have you read Newt’s book?” Tina asked.

“I read some of it,” Jacob said before turning to look at Newt, “Sorry Newt, I couldn’t exactly get my hands on a copy.”

“That’s quite alright,” Newt replied with a nod and a smile.

“I think you’d love it, Jacob. I’ll let you borrow my copy,” Tina said. Newt looked at her with her soft smile and dark eyes. He couldn’t help but admire how the light hit her skin, how her hair fell just above her chin. She was stunning. 

By the time the three of them had finished their meal and had sufficiently cleaned up with the swift help of magic, the sun had been long gone. It had rested beyond the tower infested cityscape for a good night’s rest as the moon and stars took over the sky.

“Thanks again Jacob, dinner was delicious,” Newt said as he and Tina walked out onto the chilly streets of New York. They walked in sync, step by step through the dark of night. They passed apartments lit up like a christmas tree with each window bleeding light, stores dark with only the ghost of the bustling day left behind, and a few stragglers walking by. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky. Tina held a delicate smile on her face as she took in the atmosphere. Newt held a shy smile on his face as he glanced at the woman next to him. It was a beautiful night.

“I was happy to see Jacob doing so well,” Newt said, breaking the serene silence.

“I won’t lie, I was particularly worried about him when we last saw him,” he continued.

Tina nodded, “it was good to see everyone smile.” Her grin faltered, her wonder diminished as reality set in. 

“Tina, are you sure you want to go back to your apartment?” Newt asked, looking over hesitantly.

“Yes, I’ll have to go back eventually,” Tina said. She gave a weak smile. She was dreading the return.

“I’ll walk you up,” Newt replied, “I’ll be right here.” Tina looked at him and gave him a grateful grin. The world was heavy on their shoulders, but at least they had each other to make it easier. 

Tina led Newt up the old stairs to her apartment, moving slowly and pausing at a single squeak of the wood steps. The last thing she needed was Mrs. Esposito finding out Tina was breaking a rule. She had already broken so many laws in the past few hours alone, she didn’t need more trouble. Before she knew it they were outside her apartment, standing still. 

“Do you need me to open it?” New asked. His voice floated through the air, bringing Tina as much comfort as words could.

“Please.”

Newt opened the door, letting cold air seep into the hallway. The room was dark, Tina wasn’t sure she wanted it any other way, but she flipped the light on as she entered anyway. The pink atmosphere was enough to crack Tina’s attempt at a stoney appearance. Queenie had been the one to design most of the apartment. Her presence was still missing. Her sewing remained on Tina’s armchair, untouched. The table was absent from Queenie's cooking or magazines. She knew without looking that their bedroom was going to be empty.

“Are you okay?” Newt asked from behind her. She didn’t turn to him, just nodded and quickly wiped her eyes from the tears she hardly recognized were there. 

“Do you need anything?” He asked, stepping closer to her.

“I’m fine,” She ensured, moving to take off her jacket. Newt stood awkwardly as Tina walked around him. She was avoiding his eyes.

“Tina—” 

“I’m fine,” she cut in with a trembling voice. Newt stepped closer.

“You’re hurting,” he mumbled behind her. 

“I said,” she took a deep breath, trying to stabilize her wavering voice, “I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry, but you quite plainly aren’t,” Newt replied as he stepped closer again. He put his hand on Tina’s shoulder as she looked away.

“You’re allowed to hurt, Tina.” 

Tina turned to face him and finally crumbled. Tears slipped from her eyes as she went to cover her face, letting out a choked sob. Newt stood for a second too long before springing into action. He pulled her into his arms and tentatively brushed his hand through her hair. He waited as her shaking died down before guiding her to the couch and finding a throw blanket to place over her shoulders. She leaned defeated onto the sofa as Newt took a seat next to her, unsure of himself. He kept looking at her anxiously as the tears began slowing.

“Please stay,” she whispered.

“What?” Newt asked, startled at the request.

“I can’t be here alone,” she explained with her eyes closed gently. 

“If Achilles finds out he won’t be happy,” Newt remarked. 

“I don’t care.”

“Okay,” Newt sat and thought for a moment.

“Can i get you some cocoa?” he decided on asking.

“Newt, you are aware this is my apartment?” Tina asked with a light chuckle. 

“I know, but dare I say it, you need some cocoa.” Tina let herself giggle as Newt rushed to the kitchen in search of the necessary tools. Tina lifted her wand and waved it with purpose into the kitchen. Two yellow mugs glided from the cupboard, followed by a tin of hot cocoa mix. Spoons and a bottle of milk lifted into the air. Newt pulled out his wand and began his work on what he wanted to be the best cocoa the world had ever seen.

Tina stood to meet Newt halfway, welcoming the warmth of the mug in her chilled hands.

“Now, I must insist you head to bed, I’ll take the sofa,” Newt said as he took a sip of his own cocoa. 

“No, no, you’re my guest. I’ll sleep out here,”Tina said, about to head back to her seat.

“Oh no, you’ve had a hard day, you deserve a real bed,” Newt argued. Tina looked back at him with an unamused look on her face. She took a step closer to him.

“You’re taking the room,” Tina replied. 

That was the issue with insisting on Newt stay the night, there was one bedroom. They were already breaking social rules by staying in the same apartment. Sharing a room was a preposterous idea neither of them brought up.

“No, you are,” Newt met her stare with his own stern look.

“Fine, let’s just move one of the beds out here,” Tina suggested.

“Oh no, I don’t want to be a hassle. I’m perfectly happy with the couch.”

“You’re impossible,” Tina mumbled as she shook her head.

“I just don’t want to cause any stress,” Newt replied. 

Tina took a step closer and said “let me help you,” enunciating every word to give it an extra punch.

Newt looked her in the eyes, she was serious. She was giving him the same look she had given him that first day they met. Her eyes screamed “I am in charge here.” Newt had two options the way he saw it. Either piss off Porpentina Goldstein or give in. He knew which one wouldn’t include a powerful auror getting mad.

“Fine,” He muttered, turning away towards the bedroom.

“Hope you like pink,” Tina said as she walked past Newt into the room. She waved her wand and flattened the dining table against the wall with a silent movement. She turned to look at the cramped space, assessing where a bed could possibly fit. She lifted her wand once more and shifted the couch to the window. The armchairs fell in place beside it, leaving an open gap just big enough for the bed. Newt stepped over, trying to help. He raised the bed with his wand and began moving it gently toward the living room. 

Minutes had passed and all was as it should have been. A frilly pink bed was in the living room and the dining table stood where it was meant to be. Tina gave a quick nod of approval, before turning back to her room.

“Goodnight, Mr. Scamander,” She said before closing the doors fully.

“Goodnight, Tina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the short hiatus! I started a new job and needed to get accustomed to it! Thank you guys for being patient with me and again for all the wonderful support. This story and fantastic beasts itself means a whole lot to me! You guys make it worth it


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between the investigative team grows steadier each minute as they look into the creature appearances in Times Square. After finding a new lead, a special someone drops in to say hello.

Times Square was as bustling as ever. It was undeniably the hub of New York City with buses stopping to drop off new passengers what felt like every minute. How someone could sneak a kappa through the relentless crowds was anyone’s guess. Of course, Achilles had already decided he had it all figured out. As he led his team through the crowds he walked with overflowing confidence. If there was one thing Achilles was certain of, it was that he was damn good at his job and he wouldn’t let anyone think otherwise. 

Tina admired his confidence. It’s what drew her to him in the first place. She thought it was well deserved confidence, she believed in his abilities, but sometimes he took it too far. She had tried to straighten him out, getting cross with him when he put others down for the sake of his own success. She thought it had been working, she thought he had started to care, but this case was proving to her that no progress had been made. Achilles was a good man. Everyone has flaws. Achilles was a good man. 

“This way,” Achilles ordered as he left the crowd for steps underground. The transit under New York was still fairly new and perfectly convenient.

“Think about it,” Achilles explained, “where would you hide creatures in such a busy place? Where nobody can see them. I got an anonymous tip to check underground.” Tina hoped he was wrong, she knew full well how miserable the creatures would be. They would be miserable anywhere other than their rightful home, but to be kept under thousands of walking feet waiting for their moment of freedom was another story. 

The group followed Achilles down, waiting for his next move. They could feel it the instant they stepped off of the stairs that magic was present here. It had a warm buzzing feeling, as if they had had a glass of wine before stepping down. It was magic. Someone had used magic here. It was bizarrely quiet for a train station. Only a handful of people were down there. All heads turned to the aurors, watching their movements. They seemed wary. Achilles nodded with pleasure, knowing he had been right. He just had to figure out where the creatures were being kept. 

Tina began her work, placing a muggle repelling charm around the area, although she had a sneaking suspicion she didn’t have to. From the look of the people in the station, they were all witches and wizards, people she had seen at the blind pig or during an investigation. She was sure she had arrested some of these people before. There was definitely something going on here, although she wasn’t certain what.

“Appare vestigium,” Newt muttered as he pulled his wand toward the floor. A cloud of golden specks engulfed the floor. Figures of gold seemed to move past the aurors. Footsteps were seen going every which way, leaving gold footprints where someone once stood. The cloud of swirling glitter seemed to settle, leaving a roadmap on the floor of all magical activity in the station. 

“Look here,” Dora said, moving to one of the brick walls, “There’s something behind this wall.” A slew of footprint seemed to walk into the wall, leaving half of a footprint going in. Achilles pushed to the front, roughly pushing Newt out of his way. This was his moment of victory. Achilles reached up to touch the bricks, finding his fingers could slip right through. He looked back at the others and gave an accomplished smirk before fully disappearing through the brick wall.

Tina followed through the bricks. Walking through a gateway like this always felt the same. It was as if you were walking through smooth curtains, gently gliding over your skin. Tina came through to the dark and cold room behind the wall. It was a small area, fitted with an old table and a few chairs. It smelled of mildew and smoke. An old cigar sat on the floor.

“It’s been abandoned,” Newt whispered from behind. 

“Damn it,” Achilles yelled as he threw his fist against the table. He had lost. His perfect facade had slipped just for a moment.

“Wait,” Newt said, stepping into the room, “This was used for something, it could lead us to the creatures. You’ve found a lead.” Tina looked at Newt with soft eyes. He was filled with compassion for someone who would hardly listen to him. Tina felt someone watching her, she dropped her smile and realigned herself. Dora was looking at her and smiled ever so slightly. Tina tried to fight off the blush of her cheeks as she returned to a serious expression. She looked sheepishly bored.

“Mr. Scamander, this place is empty. There’s nowhere to find any clues. My hunch was wrong,” Achilles said, continuing to look at the table with his eyebrows furrowed. 

Tina went down on one knee to look at the abandoned cigar. It was peeling, ash crumbled out of it as soon as it was touched. She turned the cigar around to reveal a label. It was familiar, but she didn’t know why.

“Achilles, come look at this,” Tina said, looking up at Achilles.

“You smoke cigars, you recognize this label?” She asked as he came to join her. He picked up the cigar, bringing it closer to his face.

“Good quality, I only know one place that sells them around here. Whoever used this must have money,” Achilles said, twisting the cigar in his hands. 

“They didn’t bother to finish it either,” he continued.

“They must have left in a hurry,” Dora chimed in as she noted the chairs pushed in every which way.

“Did they know we were coming?” Tina queried, rising from the floor.

“Maybe,” Achilles replied.

“Where did you say the cigar was sold?” Newt asked. Achilles gave him a cold look.

“I didn’t,” he hesitated to continue, looking back at the label.

“It’s a shop by the docks.”

Tina huffed, and stood to leave. Newt was right.

“Alright then, let’s get to work then,” She continued. Her voice was tired and gritty, her shoulders slouched as she moved toward the exit. Newt looked at her, worry mixed with curiosity. Achilles moved after her, both slipping through the bricks as Newt stood in wonder.

“Mr. Tolliver really needs to learn to control himself,” Newt said to Dora. She nodded in response.

“You said he isn’t normally like this?”

“He isn’t,” she replied, “I honestly think he’s jealous.”

“Jealous?” Newt asked, looking up at Dora.

“You and Miss Goldstein are real close, it’s easy to see,” Dora explained as she headed to the exit.

“Well, we are but he has nothing to be jealous of,” Newt said, following Dora to the bricks.

“You so sure about that Mr. Scamander?” Dora asked. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

“I see how you two look at each other.”

“Oh, no, it’s nothing like that,” Newt quickly said as his face turned beet red and he fiddled with his pockets.

“Really? So you aren’t stuck on her?” Newt continued to blush, looking at the floor. 

“Don’t worry,” She said, “It can be our little secret.” She passed through the bricks, leaving Newt in the dark room alone. He took a deep breath before following, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

The crew of detectives and their magizoologist walked back onto the bustling streets of New York. They felt the change in the atmosphere, the warmth of magic gone, replaced with loud horns and relentless conversation. They just needed to find a safe place to apparate. Tina led the group this time, keeping ahead of Achilles by a few feet. At his attempts at catching up, she simply walked faster. It wasn’t until they had escaped the business of Times Square that Tina noticed something was wrong. She slowed to let Achilles catch up. 

“Is it just me or is that man following us?” Tina asked. Trailing behind them was a man, watching them carefully. He wore a long coat with the lapels pointed toward the sky. His face was half covered by a hat he had dragged down.

“He isn’t the most inconspicuous man, I’ll give you that,” Achilles responded. 

“Let’s turn on this next street, see if he follows,” Tina suggested. She slowed once again to walk with Newt and Dora.

“We think we’re being followed,” she informed them. Newt went to turn before Tina quickly said: “don’t look now.”

The group made the turn and Tina kept her eye behind them. Sure enough, the man stretched around the corner, trying to catch a glimpse before following. 

“He’s definitely following us,” Tina informed the group.

“Let’s go down the next alley, see if we can confront him,” She commanded.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Achilles asked. She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a cold look.

“Okay, confrontation it is.”

Achilles walked the group into the next alley. It was cramped and lined with garbage bins and dirt. The group had their wands ready, pretending to just walk through. Tina saw him first, out of the corner of her eye, the man in the hat turned into the alley. A smooth wand was visible in his hand, ready for action. Tina coughed to alert her friends.

Achilles twists around faster than light, pointing his wand at the man and pulling him forward. It was as if an invisible line had caught the man in the chest. Achilles forcefully slams the man against the building to their right. Everyone pulls out their wands and points them directly at this unknown man.

“Who are you?” Achilles asks through gritted teeth. His wand was dangerously close to the man’s eye.

“Not your problem,” The man said, calmly.

“Who are you working for?” Achilles growled.

“Would it matter if you knew?” The man retorted. He seemed to smile at Achilles, unafraid.

“Are you working for Grindelwald?” Achilles asked, pointing his wand on the man’s cheek.

“I’m not saying,” he replied.

“Is he the one setting creatures loose on the city?” Newt asked from behind Achilles.

“Not the time, Scamander,” Achilles said as he turned to glare at Newt.

“Oh, so were you guys looking for the monsters down there? Idiots.” Newt clenched his jaw.  _ Monsters. _

“Why were you following us?” Achilles asked.

“I’ll tell you what,” the follower said, “let me go and I’ll answer.”

“No,” Achilles said forcefully, “let me tell you how this is going to work out. You’re going to tell us what you’re up to and maybe I won’t have to hurt you.”

“Yeah, that isn’t going to work out for you,” The man replied with a laugh. Achilles furrowed his brow, staring into the man’s eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Tina chimed in from behind Achilles. 

“I’m not alone.” The group rapidly looked around, just in time to see a woman grab Newt and put her wand to his throat. Tina let out a little gasp, looking at Achilles to get him to back down.

“You think that will get you free?” Achilles asks the man. Tina looked at him, disgusted. She had her wand pointed at the new woman. Her face was gaunt, eyes sunk deep, but even with such a frail appearance, she showed no sign of mercy.

“Who are you working for?” Achilles asks again. As he digs his wand into the man’s face, the woman pushes her wand harder into Newt’s neck. 

“Achilles,” Tina hissed. He ignored her.

“You really want to know?” the man asked with a daring look in his eyes. Achilles slowly nodded.

“Grindelwald sends his regards,” The man sneered.

The strange woman acted fast, pushing Newt to the ground as her companion kneed Achilles in the stomach. They disapparated the second their hands touched, leaving the group alone in the alley.

Tina rushed to Newt, helping him to his feet and quickly checking to see if he had been injured. She turned to look at Achilles with his hair out of place and eyes wild as he saw the scene before him.

“What the hell was that?” She asked, marching over to Achilles with fire in every step.

“We got what we were looking for, what’s the problem,” Achilles shot back.

“What’s the problem? What’s the problem?” Tina repeated.

“You risked Newt’s life. That information is not worth a life.”

“I knew he would be fine,” Achilles insisted.

“Oh, really? Because I didn’t. That woman looked pretty damn serious to me,” She yelled. Newt stood awkwardly beside them, unsure what to do or where to look. Dora looked at Newt and jolted her head to signal that they should walk away. She didn’t want to get involved in this lovers quarrel.

“You’re crazy,” Achilles said, slowly.

“Excuse me?” Tina replied. She was challenging him, venom lacing every word.

“I did what I had to,” Achilles responded. Tina clenched her jaw, her eyes darker than normal.

“Sure you did, just like you had to give him a hard time yesterday. You better knock it off or you’ll have me to answer to,” Tina replied before turning to walk away.

“I’m going to the ministry,” Tina announced to the group before disapparating. 

Achilles glared at Newt as Dora took his arm and followed Tina. They Apparated into the lobby of Macusa. Tina wasn’t far ahead, but she was moving fast. She was rushing to the elevator, desperate to just get away.

“Go after her,” Dora said, “I’ll wait for Achilles.” Newt nodded and took off after “his” Miss Goldstein.

“Tina,” He called. She seemed to ignore him, continuing her steady pace to the elevator. Newt muttered apologies to people he passed as he ran through the busy lobby filled with witches and wizards. Just as she stepped into the elevator, Newt caught up, hopping in beside her.

“Major Investigations Department,” She instructed the goblin bellboy.

“Tina,” Newt continued. She glared at him.

“What?” she hissed.

“I’m sorry did I do something wrong?” Newt didn’t want to meet her eyes. He kept trying, looking up and quickly looking down again.

“No, no you didn’t,” Tina assured him. She let out a heavy sigh as the elevator began to rise.

“I’m upset with Achilles,” Tina explained, “I don’t understand why he’s treating you this way. It’s all just frustrating.”

“Miss Hensley seems to think he’s jealous,” Newt said, looking away from Tina as he dared say the words.

“He isn’t jealous,” Tina replied. Newt stayed silent as Tina pondered this idea. 

“Oh, Merlin,” Tina whispered as it dawned on her. Achilles had already figured it out. He was good at his job and spotted all the clues. He knew she had feelings for Newt. Tina knew he would find out, but not as fast as he had. She had been careful, trying her hardest to conceal her looks and to keep any mention of her stay in England hidden.

“If I were him, er, I think I’d be jealous too,” Newt said slowly. 

“Does he have good reason?” Tina asked, her voice becoming lighter as a small smile began to appear. She looked at him as he stared at the floor.

“I’m not sure yet,” Newt admitted. He dared a look at her, at the gentle eyes and hopeful expression.

“I hope so,” he muttered.

The elevator door opened. Newt turned and thanked the goblin for his help. The bellboy seemed to give him a dirty look. 

“But Tina, are you okay?” Newt asked as they walked down the hall.

“I’ll be fine.”

It had been a long day, all Tina wanted to do was head back to her apartment and have a quick supper before shutting herself in her room for a good rest. Picquery hadn’t taken their report kindly. She seemed to be stressed since Grindelwald slipped from her fingers and continues to torment her city, but she wouldn’t dare show it. Newt and Tina had walked out together, ready to head back and discuss the conversation with the president and possible next steps. But it was never that easy.

“Where are you two off to?” Achilles asked as they exited the building.

“I’m staying at a friends house near Tina’s apartment,” Newt explained. 

“Tina, why don’t you come to dinner with me before going home?” Achilles asked.

“Oh no, that’s alright. I’m exhausted,” she claimed. Achilles looked over at Newt who was waiting to continue their walk.

“Don’t let me hold you up, Scamander,” Achilles said.

“Oh, I was waiting for Tina.”

“You don’t need to follow her like a lost puppy, get home,” Achilles ordered. Newt looked at Tina who simply nodded in approval before turning to begin the walk alone.

“Come on, Tina, we haven’t had dinner in ages because of your trip to Paris,” Achilles said, taking a step closer to caress her arm. Tina stepped back, making Achilles drop his hand.

“I already told you I’m too tired. It’ll have to wait for another night.”

“You aren’t still angry are you?” Achilles asked, an unamused look on his face.

“No, no,” Tina said. She refused to look at Achilles, instead keeping her hands in her pockets and looking across the street.

“Then let me walk you home,” Achilles suggested.

“Oh that’s alright, I’ll just catch up with Newt. You’re in the other direction anyway,” Tina said as she turned to leave.

“I’m not so sure I want you walking with Newt. Why won’t you let me walk you?”

“Achilles, you do not get to control who I walk with,” Tina said with a piercing look at him.

“I’m just saying, he is definitely after you and I don’t feel comfortable with that, so I’ll be walking you home,” Achilles insisted. He began walking the way to her apartment, stopping to make sure Tina was following. She sighed and looked up at the sky before begrudgingly following. 

The walk felt longer than it should have been, Achilles doing most of the talking. He told Tina all about his successes while she was off in Paris. He had arrested a man for consorting with a no-Maj. Apparently he had told the no-Maj about magic in hopes to woo her. Tina couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt as she recalled her dinner with Jacob the night before. Nothing had changed. She was still an Auror and she was still breaking laws by associating with Jacob. 

“That was a quick walk,” Achilles said as they arrived outside Tina’s apartment building.

“I’ll walk you up,” he suggested. 

“No,” Tina quickly interrupted, “no, that’s okay.”

“Why don’t you want me to walk you up?” Achilles asked. He was frustrated, hands on his hips staring Tina down.

“Mrs. Esposito won’t be happy, she doesn’t allow men on the premises,” Tina explained. 

“I can be quiet, I’ve walked you up before,” Achilles said.

“NO, no, she is quite the perceptive woman. I don’t want to risk the apartment,” Tina said quickly. Her voice came out breathy and hesitant.

“You’re hiding something,” Achilles announced before swinging open the door and starting up the stairs.

“Achilles, wait,” Tina whispered as she rapidly followed up the stars.

“Achilles, please wait.” He showed no sign of stopping. He continued his ascent, shoulders stiff and silent. He didn’t stop until he got to her door.

“Open it,” he instructed. Tina didn’t move.

“I said, open it,” he repeated in a gritty whisper. 

Tina couldn’t help but shake as she turned the key and pushed the door open. The lights were already on, and there was Newt, sitting at the kitchen table, eyes wide.

“I knew it,” Achilles said, slamming the door behind them. 

“I knew it,” he repeated. 

“Scamander,” Achilles said, “Pick up your wand.” Newt looked at him confused and startled. Achilles lifted his wand and pointed it in Newt’s direction.

“I said, pick up your wand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I will be taking some time off of publishing chapters as I need to take some time to deal with mental health! I already have a ton of chapters pre-written, so I won't be gone forever! I've spent too much time on this to give up now! Thank you for your understanding and constant support. Sorry to leave you on such a nasty cliffhanger


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt faces Achilles in a duel as Tina helplessly looks on.

“I said, pick up your wand,” Achilles growled. 

Newt sloppily stood from his chair, his gangly legs latching on the chair, making him nearly fall forward. 

“Achilles, stop this,” Tina pleaded.

“Stay out of my way, Tina,” Achilles replied, continuing to stare down Newt.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Tina said, going to touch his arm. Achilles pulled away, turning to point his want at Tina.

“Oh, so Scamander here isn’t in your apartment?” He snarled. He turned once more to Newt, who had successfully pulled out his wand.

“Would you like to explain, Mr. Scamander?” Achilles asked. His face was red, hair falling in his face, something angry coming up from inside. 

“If you’d just put your wand down so we could talk like adults,” Newt suggested, only enraging Achilles further.

“Fine then, you asked for it,” Achilles said. He raised his wand and began to swing it into action, silently,

“Achilles,” Tina yelled as she watched it all unfold.

“Protego,” Newt called as he moved his wand into action. A yellow spark from Achilles attack disintegrated as Newt moved his wand to create the small shield. Then came another, and another. Light after light came shooting out at Newt, seeking to harm. He moved quickly, deflecting the attacks with ease, but never once fighting back. Spells missed, hitting items in Tina’s apartment. The mirror behind the table shattered, wallpaper was burnt. He had no regard for anything but hitting Newt. 

“Carpe retractum,” Tina yelled, pointing her wand at Achilles. A red rope-like light flew from Tina’s wand, latching onto Achilles’ wand. She yanked hard and pulled his wand to her.

“That’s enough,” she said, standing tall. Both wands stayed at her side pointed at the ground.

“Achilles you can either say and talk about this calmly or leave,” She ordered.

“Give me my wand Tina,” he commanded.

“Not until you leave,” she replied. Achilles let out and angered huff, putting his hands on his head and taking a turn.

“I knew something was going on between you two, I knew it,” Achilles mumbled.

“I just didn’t expect to find out my girl is staying the night with another man.”

“It isn’t like that,” Newt argued. Achilles laughed. It was filled with bitterness and anger.

“I don’t want to hear it from you,” he replied.

“He just needed a place to stay, so he stays out here,” Tina tried to explain.

“That still isn’t okay, Tina,” Achilles explained.

“You both know damn well how indecent this is.” Newt shifted from foot to foot, he was well aware.

“I just wanted to help a friend,” Tina said as evenly as she could.

“A friend? I wouldn’t be surprised to find you two necking in here,” Achilles hissed.

“Give me my wand, I’m leaving,” he continued.

Tina silently made her way to Achilles, walking him to the door before handing him his wand. Achilles took a look at Tina, up and down, before slamming the door closed without saying a word. She stood there still, just breathing as she heard his footsteps pound down the stairs. As soon as they silenced, Tina took a deep breath. She turned without looking at Newt and walked straight into her bedroom, slowly closing the doors as he softly called her name. 

She was numb. A slight tingle was all she felt, covering her arms, her hands, her ears, her lips. Her lungs felt empty. Her eyes felt too dry. The room seemed too empty. She didn’t know what to do. 

Tina walked slowly to what once was Queenie’s side of the room. There was her small bookshelf, messily crammed with her old books. Tina knelt before it, letting her slender fingers slide over each book spine. She could feel each fibre of the binding as if they were all jumping out at her. Titles and names crossed her quickly blurring vision, but she hardly noticed them. As she reached the bottom shelf she found a familiar book. It was dark green, bound with a string. She pulled it out, revealing gold letters reading “Photographs” on the front cover.

Tina flipped open the book of photographs to be greeted with smiling faces of the past. There on the first page was an image of her whole family. Her mother and father stood holding hands with the two little girls. Their faces were light and beautiful, filled with joy as they looked up their children. Tina stood with a brilliant smile on her face, looking up at her father and then back at the camera. Queenie had an even bigger smile, she was laughing in the image as her mother giggled at her happiness. They had been so innocent.

Tina turned the page to reveal another photo. This time only of her and her mother. Mrs. Goldstein carried Tina on her hip as they danced around the kitchen. Her skirt flowed like water as she spun around, leaving her child to giggle in her arms. They looked so happy. She turned the page once more and froze, letting a few tears silently slip out as she covered her mouth. Queenie was staring back at her. She kept looking up at the younger version of Tina who sat beside her with adoration and wonder. Even in print her eyes seemed to shine as she looked at her older sister. 

Queenie was gone. Tina was alone. It was difficult to remember. 

She set her head on a shelf of the bookcase, ignoring the indent the sharp edge was making. She let out a sob. Tina Goldstein was alone. 

A soft knock came from her door followed by a small cough.

“Er, Tina,” Newt said softly, “I’ve made you dinner.” Tina didn’t respond. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

“I’ll leave it out here for you.” He waited for a response that wasn’t coming. Tina squeezed her eyes tighter as tears continued to escape.

“I’ll be down in the case,” Newt said before retreating from the door. 

Tina Goldstein was not alone. She had lost her entire family, and now Achilles was slipping away, but she was not alone. She was cared for, she was loved. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had stayed in her room. All she knew was she was starving and exhausted. She hadn’t been given a break since Paris. She knew one thing, she was done with it. She wasn’t going to let the world drag her around. Tina opened the doors quietly and walked to her dining table. There sat a plate holding a delicately made sandwich and an apple beside a glass of water. 

Tina stepped down into the case after finishing her meal in hopes of spotting the elusive creature known as Newton Scamander. It had been quite a while since she had been down there, but nothing seemed to have changed in the shed. It was as messy and unorganized as it always was with potion bottles hardly labelled or in any sort of order. Books and papers were scattered everywhere among various plants. It was just as she remembered. 

Tina pushed open the door into the wilds of the case. It was dark, the sky held glorious twinkling stars that fell on the multitude of habitats. This had changed. New habitats were in the case, old ones gone. Frank’s area was gone as he had left Newt’s care years prior in New York, saving the wizarding world from being discovered. Still, among all these new habitats there was one thing missing. Newt.

Tina began her search slowly, moving through different lands in minutes. She saw creatures she had read about in Newt’s book and some she couldn’t have dreamt of. Newt’s world was fascinating. There was so much to learn, so much to see. She could understand in these moments of curiosity why Newt cared so deeply for all of these creatures, regardless of how dangerous some of them could be. Her search came up empty, the elusive Newt Scamander always two steps ahead, so she resolved to head back to the shed to wait.

Back through the numerous lands, abundant with creatures and questions, Tina came upon someone familiar. Sniffing the air in Tina’s direction was that same Niffler. Tina laughed and leaned down to stroke its head. Her gold locket dangled from her neck enticingly. The Niffler reached up, trying to snatch it from her neck, but she was too fast. Tina clutched the locket around her hand.

“I see you’re still up to trouble,” Tina said to the Niffler who continued to sniffing her closed fist for the shiny locket inside. 

“My Niffler is always up to no good,” Newt said from behind her. 

“As long as he doesn’t get loose in my apartment and steal my spoons I can accept that,” Tina joked.

“I’ve put extra charms on the case to try and make sure that doesn’t happen, but I apologize in advance if it does.”

“That’s alright,” Tina promises as she stood back up, “I think I can forgive you if it does.”

A thick silence fell upon the pair as Tina looked down at the niffler kindly. There, surrounded by the greenery and life of many beings, Newt seemed more confident. This was his domain.

“Tina, I’d like to apologize,” He started.

“It isn’t your fault, Newt.”

“I caused a big inconvenience there, something I didn’t want to do,” Newt explained. Tina nodded, looking away for a moment.

“I don’t want to cause you strain in your relationship. I’m going to room elsewhere.”

“That isn’t necessary, Newt. Although Achilles may have been right about this being indecent, I’m not going to let a few comments affect me. You need a place to stay and I am your friend,” Tina replied, standing tall.

“Are you sure? What about Achilles?” Newt questioned. He looked into her eyes, unafraid.

“He will just have to get over it. I won’t have him bossing me around like that.” Newt smiled at this. Tina was so strong. She had been dealt poor cards, but she always managed to bounce back. She was the definition of resilient.

“I must admit, I’m not looking forward to tomorrow,” Tina admitted with a forced laugh. 

“I wish we could just take the day off,” Newt agreed.

“Unfortunately the world doesn’t pause and neither do Grindelwald’s men,” Tina said as she began walking back to the shed.

“Makes me wish I hadn’t taken on this assignment,” Newt replied as he followed. 

“However, being able to travel is worth it,” Tina reminded him as she followed.

“And travel means I can come back to New York.” Newt smiled at the thought. Of all the places on earth with magnificent jungles and caverns of wonder, what he had wanted most of all was to return to this city of mayhem and backwards laws.

“You like New York?” Tina asked. She was surprised as the city wasn’t known for a magical creature population.

“Oh no, but this city is far more interesting than I originally thought.”

Tina smiled, she knew what he had meant. Tina Goldstein was not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience with me! I'm back! I will be resuming the regular upload schedule as of now. Thanks again!!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues at the docks the morning after the duel. Achilles and Tina have a talk.

The morning of the investigation at the docks, Tina sprung out of bed like a bullet. She rushed Newt to do the same. She practically jumped into her clothes and drank her cup of coffee in one gulp, like a snake devouring its prey. 

Newt, on the other hand, was in no rush. He was hoping to put off the day as long as possible, wanting nothing to do with Achilles after the previous night. However, he didn’t want to annoy Tina. She had enough on her plate to have to worry about the sluggish magizoologist she had to babysit. So, as Tina began to rush, he followed suit. 

It was only when they had arrived at the docks that Tina realized they may have been a little early due to her haste. Dora and Achilles were nowhere to be found, and as Newt checked his pocket watch he realized just how early they were. Their partners weren’t due to arrive for another 20 minutes. The spring air of march still chilled them to the bone as a sharp breeze flew in from the ocean.

As Newt shivered, a twig-like creature popped out from his coat pocket, peeking through the lapels at the auror beside him. Pickett chattered at Tina, drawing the pair’s eyes towards him. Pickett climbed out of the pocket, making his way up to Newt’s shoulder and making the same chatter at Tina.

“I think someone wants to say hi,” Newt laughed. He stretched out his arm to Tina and watched as the bowtruckle made its way down his arm. Tina cupped her hands and let him climb into her hands before scurrying up her arm. Pickett seemed to be doing some investigating of his own, climbing Tina like a tree to find the best place to rest. The best place, he had decided, was in Tina’s hair. 

“Newt!” Tina complained as her shoulders raised. She didn’t want to hurt the fragile-looking creature, but she did not want him in her hair.

“Oh my, sorry sorry,” Newt said as he reached up to grab the mischievous creature. Pickett grabbed pieces of Tina’s dark hair in his little hands as Newt tried to pry him off.

“Pickett, let go,” Newt ordered as he pulled. Tina let out a small yelp as the bowtruckle pulled on her hair.

“What’s going on here?” Achilles asked from behind them. He had just walked up with Dora Hensley. She was secretly smiling, holding back a laugh. Achilles was not amused. Newt angrily whispers Pickett’s name before the creature finally let go to hide in Newt’s pocket. 

“One of my creatures got into her hair,” Newt explained, looking not at Achilles but to the empty space at his side. 

“Not the only thing,” Achilles muttered. 

“What was that?” Dora asked him, curiously. 

“Nothing,” Achilles replied quietly. 

“Here’s the plan, Tina and I will go interview some workers at the docks, see if we can get any information on odd shipments coming in. Dora, you take Mr. Scamander to the shop. It’s Rossi’s Shop for Rare Goods. See if you can find anything out about purchases of those cigars,” Achilles explained.

“Achilles, but don’t you think you should be checking out the shop? You’re familiar with it,” Tina replied. He stopped to ponder before nodding in agreement. 

“Okay then, Tina and I will go to the shop, Scamander and Hensley can check the docks.”

“Not to overstep,” Dora interrupted as Achilles went to leave, “but don’t you think it would be best if I went with you? With the nature of your relationship with Miss Goldstein it would be very unprofessional.” 

“I’ll take Scamander with me,” Achilles offered.

“Trying to avoid me, Achilles?” Dora joked.

“But seriously, Mr. Tolliver, If there is a shipment of magical creatures at the docks, Newt would be most capable to handle them. It makes more sense if we partnered up and Tina took Newt.” Achilles sneered at the idea, but knew it was the best option to solve the case.

“Fine,” he grumbled as he headed off toward the shop. Dora winked at Newt before turning to quickly follow Achilles with a sly smile on her face. 

“Well, that was lucky,” Tina commented.

“Gotta hand it to Miss Hensley, she knows how to get what she wants,” Newt replied. 

“She’s always been like that,” Tina said, “she ain’t no patsy.”

“Let’s go talk to some of the workers,” Newt said as he headed towards the docked boats. Tina followed, looking at Newt as she did so. 

“You know,” she recalled, “last time we were here you were leaving for England.” Newt looked over the area at the docked boats and passengers, covered by a giant overhang. Just a few years ago he had said goodbye to Tina and made a promise he was unable to keep. 

“It seems like ages ago,” Newt replied with a hidden smile.

“And like yesterday,” Tina finished. He nodded and let out a small chuckle. 

“I wish you could have stayed longer,” Tina admitted.

“Me too.” 

A light silence fell between them. The sound of workers and the delicate movement of the sea filled their minds as they walked down the line of boats. Tina’s heels clicked on the ground as she walked with a permanent smile on her face. 

“I never did give you a copy of my book,” Newt said with a wary laugh.

“That’s alright, I still read it,” Tina replied, still smiling.

“Maybe when I finish the second edition I can deliver it in person.”

“Newt, with all the trouble you get into, I wouldn’t make any promises to travel,” Tina laughed. Newt smiled at her and shook his head. 

“No, this time I mean it. Even if I have to illegally cross the border, I’ll hand deliver the book.”

“You do realize you’re talking to an Auror, right?” Tina joked. 

“So you can get the book and after the fact, you can arrest me,” Newt said as seriously as ever. Tina smiled even bigger, looking right at him.

“You sure are something, you know that, Mr. Scamander?” He nodded in return.

“Now let’s go find some creatures.”

As boats were unloaded, the dock was full of organized mayhem. Crates were hoisted over workers heads in slow, unsteady movements. Orders were yelled. Horns were sounded. The people told stories. There were so many workers, it was nearly impossible to decide where to start. They all seemed to look at Newt and Tina sceptically, if they looked at all. 

“Excuse me, sir,” Tina said, walking up to a man close to the entrance. He had three large bags slung over his shoulder.

“We would just like to ask a few questions,” she continued as the man stayed silent.

“We are looking for someone who may have smuggled livestock into the country. Have any strange shipments come in?” Tina inquired. The man looked back at her; his stare was empty.

“Everything is fine,” the man murmured before turning back to his work. He walked away.

“Sir, excuse me, we aren’t done here,” Tina said. The man continued walking. He didn’t bother looking back.

“Well that was strange,” Newt commented. Tina went straight into action, going up to another man with the same question.

“Sir, have you received any out of the ordinary shipments? Livestock, perhaps?” The man looked back at her and tilted his head. His stare was blank.

“Everything is fine,” he said. He turned back to work just as the last man had, ignoring any further attempts at questioning. 

“Something isn’t adding up,” Tina said, marching up to another man. 

“Have you received any shipments of livestock?”

“Everything is fine.”

Tina looked back at Newt, incredulously. He looked around at the hard working people. He swiftly walked up to a new man.

“Excuse me, sorry to intrude, but have you noticed any weird shipments coming in?” Newt asked. The man blinked at him. His eyes were empty.

“Everything is fine,” the man said before turning back to his work.

“Something’s happened to them,” Newt said as he went back to Tina.

“Well this is balls up! How are we supposed to get a lead?” Tina exclaimed. She threw her hands in the air and continued asking the workers questions, to no avail.

“Well, at least we know we’re headed in the right direction,” Tina said as she returned to Newt. 

“Excuse me?” a young boy asked. He stood awkwardly before Newt and Tina, slightly hunched and looking at them cautiously.

“I hear you’re looking for some livestock,” he continued, wringing his hands.

“Yes, that’s right,” Tina said with excitement.

“Do you know something that can help?”

“We received a strange shipment a few weeks ago. There were tons of crates. All of ‘em were making strange noises. I thought I heard…” The boy trailed off.

“What did you hear?” Tina asked, stepping closer to the boy.

“Well, there was this real big crate. I thought I heard something roar inside of it.”

“Roar?” Newt asked, jumping in.

“I know it sounds crazy, but I swear I heard it,” The boy replied, stepping back.

“No, I believe you,” Newt continued.

“How big would you say the crate was?”

“I couldn’t tell you, sir, but it was massive,” The boy explained.

“You could look in the records book,” he suggested. 

“Thank you,” Tina responded with a smile, “What was your name?”

“Clinton Pace, ma’am.”

“Thank you mr. Pace. Do you think you could help us find the record we are looking for?” Tina asked. Clinton nodded his head and walked Newt and Tina to a building beside the workers. Inside was an empty office filled with cabinets and one unorganized desk. He walked to a filing cabinet and pulled out a large file.

“These should be the records for that day,” Clinton explained.

“Thank you,” Tina said, taking the file from him. Clinton hurried out of the room and back to work as Tina began sifting through the pages.

“That’s odd,” she muttered, pulling out a page to show Newt.

“Look at these,” She instructed. Newt took the page and read down the page. Each section on the form was empty other than the descriptions of multiple shipments. In bold lettering all along the page read “Everything is fine.”

“It’s the same as before,” Newt noted. As Tina looked at multiple identical pages. 

“That’s a lot of shipments,” Tina muttered. 

“That’s a lot of creatures,” Newt added. 

“And only one person remembers,” Tina added. She took the file in her arms and tilted her head to signal it was time to leave.

Newt and Tina met back up with Dora and Achilles on the road in front of the docks. After explaining the odd circumstances with the workers, Tina asked what the other two had found. She was looking at Dora as she talked, not giving Achilles a single glance.

“We managed to get a possible list of suspects from the shop owner,” Dora explained as she handed Tina a list of names.

“These are most of the people who have purchased that type of cigar in the past few months.” Tina looked at the long list and felt her stomach knot.

“This is a lot of people on this list,” She said. Her eyes felt heavy just from looking at the page. She knew it would take a long time to get to everyone on this list.

“Well, let’s get to work,” Achilles commanded, taking the list from Tina. 

“After lunch?” Dora suggested.

“I have some work to do in the offices,” she explained. Achilles nodded, knowing he too had work he had ought to complete. 

“I’m going to check on my creatures,” Newt said. The perks of not being an auror on the case meant a lot less paperwork for him. 

“Okay, just make sure you’re back after lunch,” Tina ordered. Newt nodded to the ground before starting his walk back.

“Tina,” Achilles said, “can I talk to you for a moment?” It was the moment she had been silently dreading. As Dora went to apparate to MACUSA, she was left alone with Achilles. She couldn’t help but hold some guilt for hurting him the previous night, but she refused to let him get away with his brutality in response. Newt had been right in Paris. Most aurors tend to go to kill what they don’t understand.

“I’m just going to cut to the chase,” Achilles started.

“I don’t like whatever is happening between you and Scamander.”

“Achilles, there is nothing going on,” Tina insisted. 

“See that’s a lie. Everyone can tell something is going on.” Tina remained silent, the guilt setting in.

“He has to stay somewhere else,” Achilles ordered.

“I’ve already told you nothing is going on. I’m just giving him a place to stay. He doesn’t exactly know many people in New York,” Tina argued. The breeze from the ocean hadn’t let up since that morning. It chilled them to the bone, tossling Tina’s hair and blowing their coats to the side. 

“Tina, I don’t want you seeing him anymore,” Achilles commanded. Tina’s head jolted back in shock as her brows knit together in disgust. 

“You don’t get to make that call,” Tina said roughly. There wasn’t an ounce of sweetness in her voice. All she had was anger.

“You’re my girl, and I don’t want you seeing him,” Achilles repeated, matching her tone. He stared into Tina’s eyes as she glared. The air was stiff around them, landing hard on their lungs. Tina could tell he wasn’t joking. 

“Tina, please. Cut ties with Scamander,” Achilles said, only softening his voice as his face remained sharp.

“You don’t get to ask me to do that,” Tina shot back, anger bubbling up. Her hands were shaking, stomach twisting. 

“You’re my girl—”

“Not anymore,” Tina interrupted.

“We’re done.” She turned and walked away without letting Achilles get in another word. Before he could even mutter anything, she disapparated, leaving Achilles alone on the docks.

Newt apparated into an alley on Tina’s street. He was anxious to get back to his creatures. In his case he didn’t have to worry about jealous boyfriends or social interaction. He was able to be his own person. 

“Mr. Scamander,” a familiar voice said from behind him. Newt grabbed his wand and whipped around to face the man from Times Square.

“No need for that,” he said. Newt kept his wand raised, and ready. 

“I’m just here to talk.”

“Last time you tried to talk, I ended up with a wand to my neck, so forgive me if I don’t trust you,” Newt replied, keeping his eye on his target.

“This is different. You and I are alone.” Newt raised an eyebrow, his confusion easy to read.

“Mr. Scamander, we were looking to talk to you that day,” the man explained.

“Funny way of showing it,” Newt grumbled.

“I wasn’t the one who turned to violence. That was your friend.”

“What do you want?” Newt asked in defeat.

“I have a message from Grindelwald,” he said with a serious expression. He held a small smile, delicate, safe. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Newt replied.

“Oh, but you really do, Mr. Scamander.” The man took a step forward, retaining that convincing smile.

“And why’s that?” Newt questioned, shuffling his feet.

“Not all is lost, Mr. Scamander. Come with us and you’ll see”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, chapter Eight is here! Hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Any predictions for what is to come?


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt faces one of Grindelwald's men before being tormented by his own mind.

“I’m not going with you,” Newt said as he stared down the tip of his wand.

“I would reconsider if I were you,” The man replied. He looked at Newt with a threat in his eyes and an ever-present smile on his face. This man was intensely positive whenever facing Newt, but there was something behind the fake smile and charm. He was a man determined to convince others. Of what, Newt wasn’t sure.

“I do not believe in Grindelwald’s efforts,” Newt replied simply.

“You aren’t curious?” The man asked. He stepped forward slightly as Newt held tighter to his wand.

“You don’t want to know what I mean? Not all is lost.”

“I’d rather not know if it means joining you.” He replied, standing his ground.

The man uttered “well then,” before taking out his wand. He looked up at Newt’s concerned expression and a look of realization crossed his face.

“Oh, no worries, I’m not gonna hurt you,” the man reassured him.

“Just hold still and this will all seem like a bad dream.”

Newt wasn’t going to let that happen. Before the mystery man could utter the words,  _ Obliviate, _ Newt was gone. He had apparated into the next alley. It was nearly identical to the last with the same grubby atmosphere and trash lined walls. Newt ducked behind a trash bin as the man ran passed the alley. He paused briefly to scan for the magizoologist and grunted when he couldn’t find him. Newt waited a few moments for the man to get far enough away before standing up and creeping up to the corner.

With one final check for safety, Newt ran into the apartment building without being seen and quietly darted up to Tina’s apartment. With a quick thought he shut the door and brought out his wand.

“Salvio Hexia,” Newt muttered under his breath, putting up a shield against hexes on the apartment. He spun around, his wand still drawn and analyzed the apartment. With soft steps he walked around the bed in the living room, peering around to see if someone was hiding behind. No one was behind the bed, but there sat Newt’s case, left wide open. Someone had been inside the apartment. 

Newt turned from his case, eyeing the rest of the room suspiciously. Everything seemed quiet, nothing else appeared out of place. He walked through the kitchen to the large dark doors to Tina’s bedroom. The door had been shut. He took each step slowly, heel to toe, heel to toe. A single floorboard creaked under his feet and he froze, holding his breath in the disturbing silence. He waited a moment, no noise came. He continued through, heel to toe heel to toe until he arrived at those doors.

The wood was smooth and cool under his fingertips. With his wand at the ready, he wrapped his fingers around the door’s edge and continued to slide it over rapidly. He moved swiftly, throwing himself wand first into the room. Nobody was there. The room was empty other than the normal furniture and belongings. Her pajamas had been neatly folded on her dresser next to some of her undergarments. He quickly looked away out of respect, his face turning red as he shut the door. 

The apartment was empty, but the case was still in question. Newt rushed to his case, a fear creeping into his heart. All he could think about was the wellbeing of his creatures. He kept telling himself that they would be okay, that if Grindelwald’s men weren’t looking to hurt him, they wouldn’t hurt his creatures. He still had a pit in his stomach. Newt leapt into his case, wand at the ready. The steps creaked under his feet but he refused to slow, thinking only of his creatures. He landed in his shed with a thud, it was empty. Newt walked to his door, scanning the area before him. 

“Homenum revelio,” Newt whispered as he pointed his wand into his case. If someone were to have been in there, this spell would show Newt exactly where they were. He waited, sweeping his eyes around the case for the spell’s signifier, a marker above anyone’s head. Nothing happened. No markers were around. He was alone with his creatures. 

Newt jumped into a headcount, making sure each creature was accounted for and more importantly, that they were okay. Everyone from the mooncalves to the dung beetles were safe and sound. Not a single hair or feather seemed out of place on any of the animals. He let out a sigh of relief, letting his shoulders drop and wand lower. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the nerves to pass.

As his heart rate lowered, he got straight to work letting the creak of his bucket handles and the grumbles of creatures lull him back into a sense of safety. His normal routine in the case had been shifted, but he got back into it regardless. He reached into the bucket of feed and threw it over the heads of the mooncalves before moving to check on the injured fwooper. He had insisted on bringing the newly found bird instead of leaving it at the menagerie, the wounds too fresh to leave her behind. 

“Mum’s here,” Newt whispered as the fwooper grew stiff in fear. The newest beasts were almost always wary of Newt’s presence, but they realized soon enough that his heart was filled with a never-ending love. The way he delicately brushed their skin as if afraid to hurt them was practically impossible to ignore. His heart was solely for his creatures in these moments. This was his world, where he was most comfortable and most confident. To think it could have been ripped away from him was enough to set his emotions aflame. 

Tina was knee-deep in paperwork. Her normally organized office space looked to be something out of Newt’s case with haphazardly placed piles of files and loose pens sprawled across her desk. That was the negative of leaving for Europe for so long, there was a lot of catching up to be done. Through the piles of paper, Tina spotted Newt Scamander. He had walked into the office space awkwardly, trying desperately not to meet anyone’s eyes. He held his brown case of creatures tightly, two hands on the handle. It smacked his legs as he walked. He was as awkward as ever and Tina couldn’t help but look. 

Newt met her gaze and sighed in relief, quickly making his way to her desk. At that moment all he saw in the room crammed with Aurors were those salamander eyes looking back at him. He knew he had nothing to worry about.

“Newt, you’re late,” Tina said casually. There was no malice or worry in her voice, there was simply a question.

“Yes, so sorry. There was a little incident back at your flat,” he explained. He seemed to fidget with his case, switching its weight from one hand to another.

“What happened?” Tina asked with concern creeping into her voice.

“Everything’s fine, your flat is fine,” he quickly sputtered out at her increased worry. She took a deep breath at this.

“Sorry, sorry, I know that didn’t sound good,” Newt said, looking like a kicked puppy.

“What happened?” Tina asked, looking him in the eye.

“I had a run-in with that man from the subway outside your flat,” he explained. Tina’s stomach dropped, her head jolting at the news.

“Are you okay? What did he want?” she asked, turning from her work to give complete attention to the magizoologist before her. 

“He wanted me to go with him,” Newt explained, letting his case fall into one of his hands rather than the protective two. Tina was silent. She couldn’t help but think of her sister’s visit. Tina could practically hear her sister calling out to her. Her throat tightened.

“What did he say?” Tina questioned. She pushed the fear back and became very serious in her questioning.

“Well, he told me ‘not all is lost’ but I have no idea what he meant,” Newt replied.

“Not all is lost,” Tina repeated. She searched the scattered mess of her desk and pulled out a pen and notepad, jotting the words down.

“That’s not all,” Newt began.

“What?” Tina quickly asked pen at the ready.

“Tina, I closed the case when we left this morning, right?”

“I’m not sure, I don’t remember. Why?” Tina asked, relaxing in her chair.

“The case was open when I got inside. None of the creatures escaped or were harmed at all, but I was sure I had closed it this morning,” Newt explained. He brought the case back to both his hands, holding it tightly.

“Well you don’t have the best track record of keeping that case secure,” Tina teased. She smiled up at him, her eyes glistening with the memory.

“I swear nothing got out,” Newt replied with a sheepish smile. He looked to the floor and stole glances at Tina every few seconds. It was at this moment Tina noticed eyes on her. Achilles was in the office, staring at Newt with bright anger in his eyes. Like a tiger ready to pounce, he watched from a distance. In the desk beside him was Dora Hensley, looking over every so often with a satisfied smile on her face. Achilles gave her disgusted looks when he noticed.

“Anyway,” Tina said, quickly turning back to Newt, “I’ll do some digging on that man.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing but Grindelwald’s next attempt,” Newt replied as his eyes looked over the abundance of files on her tight desk.

“Maybe there’s something behind it. I think it’s worth investigating,” She said as she jotted down a few more notes. Newt nodded back, understanding her drive to investigate.

“Speaking of investigating,” Tina began, “we have a long list of names to get through.”

“How long?” Newt questioned.

“Well, we have half of it, Dora and Achilles are handling the other half,” Tina said. She picked up one of the files, opening it up and removing a page on top. It was covered in what appeared to be hundreds of names in a minuscule font.

“This is ours.” Newt nodded in response, not looking forward to the rest of the day of social interaction. 

It had been a long day of investigating with no answers, and the night proved to be just as long. As Newt went down for a night of rest in Tina’s living room, he was welcomed with harsh nightmares. Fire surrounded him, screams pierced the air. Nothing was moving but he still could feel everything. He kept waking up, startled by the torment of his own mind. He was in Tina’s apartment in his dreams. No, it was his case. He couldn’t tell, everything was blurry. 

Newt stumbled forward through what looked like the burnt remains of his shed. His hand touched the smouldering wood, feeling the rough curves beneath his fingers. The fire was burning before him, brilliant and blinding. He heard his creatures crying out in pain. He watched in horror as his niffler squealed on the ground. Newt ran to him, but it was too late. The niffler was dead by the time he kneeled down.

Newt looked back to the shed, but it was gone. A wall of fire was in its place. Newt was surrounded by the sweltering enemy. He rummaged through his pockets for his trusty wand, but to his horror, it was gone. 

“Newt,” He heard a familiar voice cry.

“Tina?” He called back. His throat tightened through the smoke and the fear eating him up. Tina was in the flames somewhere. 

Newt began to run. He tried covering his mouth but the smoke seemed to seep through regardless. He wasn’t sure where he was running or even if he was heading in the right direction. All he could think of was Tina. All around him creatures squealed and cried as their lives were taken before Newt’s eyes. Everything was gone. 

“Tina?” He yelled again, desperate to hear her voice again. His eyes were too dry from the raging inferno to cry, but his eyes stung with the need to. 

“Newt,” Tina replied, weaker this time. He was headed in the right direction. 

The fire parted, making a dark path forward. There at the end, circled by flames was a limp body. Tina was laying on the floor, not moving a muscle. Her head rested on the ground, her body red and blistered. 

He started to run. Every step was filled with misery and worry. Each heartbeat was loud in his ears. Everything was gone.

“Tina, Tina,” he sobbed as he dropped to his knees before her. He wrapped her in his arms as the fire began closing in. Her face was turned away from Newt. Her body ragdolled in his arms. He had been too late. 

Newt reached over and turned her head, one hand on her cheek, but he didn’t see her face. There before him was Tina’s body with Leta Lestrange’s face. Her eyes jolted open, she gasped for air. One hand reached up to rest on Newt’s cheek.

“I love you,” she muttered before her eyes closed again and she was lost forever. 

Newt woke with a jolt. The tears on his face mingled with the beads of sweat that rolled down his face. His heart was beating a million miles a minute as he gasped for air. It took him a moment to realize it had been a dream. As his eyes focused on the Goldstein apartment, he calmed down. He was safe. The creatures were safe. Tina was safe. 

Newt swung his feet over the side of his bed, letting his bare feet touch the cold hardwood floor. The sun was just barely tinting the sky, morning was on the way. Newt couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep. His heart still pounded with worry and he knew if he tried to sleep he would be joined by more nightmares. 

Newt rested his face in his hands, trying his hardest to breathe at a normal pace. No matter how he tried, he was filled with anxiety, thinking of Tina’s limp body on the floor. He kept reminding himself it had only been a dream, but this proved to be a fruitless effort. He needed to check on her.

Newt stepped out of the bed and walked across the cold kitchen floor. He looked ahead at those tall sliding doors, eager and nervous to see what was behind. His hands found the metal handle in the dark light and he slowly slid the door open. He was careful to make sure it didn’t make a sound that disturbed Tina. Inside, laying under the covers of her blue bedspread, was Tina. He could see her face, peaceful in her sleep. Her chest rhythmically rose and fell, reassuring him she was okay. She was alive. It was just a dream. 

Tina woke up to the smell of something delicious. She rubbed her eyes and removed her covers, leaving her bed reluctantly. She slid her door open to find Newt standing in her kitchen. His wand was raised as he directed two plates onto the table. He noticed Tina as he worked and flashed her a goofy grin. He turned and moved his wand to a mug. The mug levitated in Tina’s hands as coffee was poured into it. 

“Good morning,” Newt said. He looked tired, bags under his eyes and his shoulders slumped with his eyelids. 

“Good morning, Newt. What’s all this?” Tina asked. She gestured to the table and food floating through the air. 

“I woke up early, so I figured I would make us breakfast. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, no,” Tina assured him, “but I did get out of bed because of how good this smells.” Newt smiled, happily, looking at his work.

“Well, it’s almost done. I just need to make some eggs. How would you like yours?” He asked as he prepared to cook the eggs.

“Over-easy, please,” Tina replied with a smile on her face. It was the perfect comfortable morning. Tina could almost forget about the worries of the world on a day like this. 

“I’ll go check the mail while you finish,” she replied before sliding on her slippers and heading out the door. 

Newt looked at the door when she left, a small smile still dancing on his face. This was the perfect morning. He could almost forget the torment of the night. He finished preparing their eggs, a simple task when magic is involved. He pulled Tina’s chair out for when she came back before taking his own seat. His cup filled with tea as he sat and he reached over to welcome its warmth. 

“Newt, you have mail from Theseus,” Tina said as she walked in. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she analyzed the letter. She handed it to Newt before filing through the other mail as she took a seat.

“He’s probably wondering when I’ll be back. I have a lot of family dinners to make up for,” Newt said as he ripped the letter open. Tina looked at him and smiled at the idea of Newt at a family dinner. She went to open an envelope of her own as Newt pulled the letter out. 

Tina glanced over to him as he remained silent, surprised to see his face as pale as it was. All the color had drained from his face, his mouth hung open and tears lined his eyes. 

“I have to go back to England,” he blurted out.

“What happened?” Tina asked, putting her hand on the table near him. 

“Newt, what happened?”

“It’s my family,” he murmured.

“My family’s home was attacked last night, my parents are in the hospital.” Tina remained silent, watching Newt scan the letter once more.

“They don’t know if they’re going to make it,” Newt said as a tear broke free and fell down his face. Tina put her hand on his arm, trying to hide her own panic. 

“I have to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to update those reading this! Uploads may be farther apart as I am going back to college and will have less time to write. I hope you will understand as I transition back into college life!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Tina accompany Newt to his home? What became of the Scamander family? Only one way to find out...

It was as if Newt was back inside of his nightmares. Only this time there was a significant difference. It had been real.  
“I’m coming with you,” Tina had said. Newt hadn’t replied, he was in a moment of pure shock. It was as if a bubble surrounded him, muffling everything on the outside, even Tina.  
Tina ran around the apartment, gathering items with a flick of her wand into a suitcase of her own. Those tall, dark doors had been slid open. Blouses and skirts flew out of doors into the opened case. Every once in a while she would look over at Newt, he was so still.  
Newt shot from his chair, startling Tina from her preparations. In seconds he had bolted down into his case, leaving the letter on the table. Tina’s case shut with a click. She took it into her hand and followed Newt down into his case.  
The case was as warm and comfortable as it had always been. It was still an unorganized mess that Newt somehow knew like the back of his hand. She moved slowly into his space and spotted him at the door. He let out a sigh of relief as he gazed out upon his creatures.  
“Newt?” Tina said quietly from behind him. He turned to meet her worried eyes. With a flood of realization, thought of how this looked to her.  
“Sorry, I thought— I had this dream about the case.”  
“A dream?” Tina questioned, still not following, but being worried and willing to listen.  
“The case was on fire, all my creatures were dying. I thought maybe— no, it’s silly,” Newt said before turning back to his creatures.  
“What is it?” Tina said, holding back from saying “you can talk to me.”  
“I thought maybe I had missed something when I checked the case. That maybe someone was in here and they were just waiting on orders to strike,” He explained. Tina’s gaze softened. She placed her case down and walked to his side. She brought her wand in front of her, pointing it into the case.  
“Homenum revelio,” Tina muttered. Nothing happened.  
“Your creatures are safe, Newt.” He remained quiet, letting his shoulders relax slightly.  
“They’re safe with us,” she said quietly. Newt nodded, giving Tina a half-hearted smile.  
“Now come on,” Tina commanded, walking back to the ladder, “We have a portkey to catch.” 

Newt and Tina had rushed to Macusa to receive an emergency portkey back to England. Madam Picquery had been understanding, but they could tell she was frustrated underneath. Thank blank face said enough. Achilles was visibly upset, tense as he watched Tina walk alongside Newt. However, even Achilles’ anger flickered away as he looked at Newt.  
  
Newt and Tina arrived at St. Mungo’s hospital through the portkey. The weather of England was as welcoming as ever with the gloomy clouds and relentless drizzle and chill. St Mungo’s stood under the false name of “Purge and Dowse Ltd.” a battered department store, practically unnoticeable by those who weren’t looking. Its inconspicuous brick walls were filled with mysteries to muggles but remained unknown other than in a few magical incidents regarding injured muggles. Muggle doctors aren’t too skilled at removing jinxes after all.  
Tina held Newt’s arm as they walked in. The lowly department store turned into a hospital waiting room crammed with rickety wooden chairs and a rather unhappy receptionist. Magic leaked from every corner from the self pouring water cooler to chairs shifting to welcome new patients. Standing at the door into the hospital ward was Theseus Scamander. He stood tall regardless of the dark circles under his eyes. He was still dressed elegantly, in his staple grey suit with his hair swept to the side in brilliant waves of ashy brown.   
“Newt,” he said softly as he walked toward the rattled pair. He opened his arms wide and welcomed Newt with a slightly awkward hug. Tina stood behind, looking on as Newt hesitantly reciprocated with his chin tucked over his brother’s shoulder.   
“How are they?” Newt asked quietly as they let go of one another. Tina placed her hand gently in the crook of Newt’s arm, awaiting the news.  
“I haven’t heard much,” Theseus admitted. Tina squeezed Newt’s arm as he tensed up in concern.  
“What happened?” Newt asked. He had to stop himself from reaching over to Tina’s thin hand and taking it into his own. He wasn’t sure what to do. His world was crashing down. He wanted to reach her, to feel she was safe with his own fingers. The image of her crumpled body in the fire tormented him, flashing into his mind. He couldn’t help but imagine his family right there beside her, crumpled and burned away.   
“A group of Grindelwald’s followers attacked in the middle of the night. That’s all I’ve been told,” Theseus explained. His eyes looked heavy and dark. Even his worldly charm couldn’t hide his concern.  
And there began the wait. The three sat on the rickety chairs of the waiting room for what felt like hours. Time seemed to crawl through the unending screech of sliding chairs and worried glances. Tina kept her hand on Newt’s arm through it all. It was all she could think of doing. What else was there to do? What could she even say? All she had was this one thing. This gesture was all she had.  
Newt bounced his leg, hardly aware he was moving at all. There it was again, that cursed image in his mind. He was back in that fire, unable to see anything in front of him. The flames parted, and there they were on the ground.   
He was snapped back to reality as Tina gently shifted in her seat beside him. He couldn’t hold it back anymore as his heart ached with worry. He moved his arm and gently grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. She looked up at him with wide eyes and rose-tinted cheeks, meeting his fearful eyes but blank face. He needed her. She squeezed his hand as a knot of dread formed in her stomach.  
“Scamander?” A man asked as he came through the doors of the emergency room. Theseus stood, Newt turned. Tina felt her throat tighten.   
“How are they?” Theseus asked, nerves creeping into his voice without his control.  
Newt unintentionally squeezed Tina’s hand as they waited. She moved her other hand to his arm. He felt his heart in his throat. His breath seemed to be stuck, unwilling to move.  
“They’re stable. Mrs. Scamander is awake,” The doctor stated. Newt felt all the pressure release from his body.   
“Can we see her?” Theseus asked in a rush. The doctor nodded. Newt quickly stood, still holding tightly to Tina’s hand. She shot up with him, not daring to let go as they followed the doctor through the doors and toward Mrs. Scamander’s room. Their hands stayed gripped tightly together as they walked behind Theseus into the hospital room.  
“My boys,” Mrs. Scamander said, her voice drenched in exhaustion. She sounded sweet like she had endless stories to tell. Her gaze fell down to Newt and Tina’s hands.  
“And who is this?” she asked, a smile creeping through her voice. Newt blushed, quickly letting go of Tina’s hand.   
“This is Tina Goldstein, an American Auror,” Theseus explained in Newt’s silence.   
“She’s a friend,” Newt blurted out as he shuffled his feet. Tina remained tall, her eyes crinkling ever so slightly at Newt’s awkward fumble, even around his mother.   
Mrs. Scamander smiled and looked at Theseus as if asking a question. Her gaze then landed on Tina, who looked away as soon as she noticed.   
“I figured I could help,” She said with a slight smile.  
“Mother, how are you feeling,” Theseus cut in as he walked to her bedside. Mrs. Scamander looked up at her eldest son with love and adoration in her eyes.  
“I’ve been better, of course, but it is nothing I can’t handle.” Mrs. Scamander attempted to sit up, letting out a grunt of pain. Newt rushed to her side.  
“Here, let me help you.” His mother nodded weakly, letting her two sons gently lift her to a seated position.  
“It’s so good to see my boys. We’re almost a full family together again.” The room grew quiet, worries for their father filled the air between them.   
“Mrs. Scamander,” Tina cut in softly, “I’m sorry for asking, but what happened last night?” All eyes fell on Mrs. Scamander. She looked at Tina, taking a long breath.   
“I do apologize, Mrs. Scamander, we can talk another time,” Tina quickly said.  
“No, no, Miss Goldstein, it’s quite alright,” Mrs Scamander quickly replied. She gestured to a chair in the room, saying, “have a seat.”  
Tina sat on the edge of the chair, keeping a straight posture and a listening ear. Newt sat in the chair beside her as Theseus remained by his mom’s side. They all eagerly waited for Mrs. Scamander to begin the story. She glazed her eyes over her small audience, trying to perceive how they may be feeling.  
“They attacked in the middle of the night, hoping to catch us off guard,” Mrs. Scamander began.  
“We were asleep when the house was hit first. We jumped out of bed to see walls crumbling and people circling the manor.”  
“So, you couldn’t escape,” Theseus muttered.  
“We tried to apparate, but something stopped us. The people moved fast, spells firing off in every direction. Then I woke up here,” Mrs. Scamander explained.  
“Who would want to attack you?” Thesis pondered. Newt shifted in his seat, a bashful look on his face.  
“Ah, that may have— it may be my fault.” Theseus turned to his brother rapidly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“Dear, what happened?” Newt’s mother asked. Newt shifted again, refusing to look at his family.  
“I was confronted by one of Grindelwald’s followers yesterday,” Newt said.  
“You what?” Theseus asked, anger slipping into his voice.  
“And you didn’t think to report this?”  
“It all went by rather fast,” Newt tried to justify.  
“Why would the run-in have anything to do with us?” Mrs. Scamander asked.  
“They wanted me to join Grindelwald, but I refused. I suppose this was their way of retaliation.”  
“If they wanted you to join them, why would they attack your family?” Tina asked, hopping into the conversation. All eyes were on her. She felt like a stranger, an intruder into this family’s reunion.  
“I don’t know,” Newt admitted. The room fell silent, the buzz of questions swarmed the air. What was to gain from this?   
“Newt, darling,” Mrs. Scamander said, breaking the silence, “would you mind checking on the Hippogriffs?”  
Newt nodded as Tina looked at him quizzically. She had never encountered a hippogriff before, but she had heard they were dangerous. Of course, Newt’s mother would be the same as him.   
“I’ll come along, I want to take a look at the manor,” Tina said, stuck in her own brain running through all the possibilities of the case. Newt snickered.  
“To get clues on Grindelwald.” Tina glared. 

Before she knew it, Tina was staring across a long yard at an impressive home, if that is the right word for it. It didn’t look like a home to her with its elegant Victorian architecture and expanse of land with finely trimmed bushes and blossoming flowers. The cobbled pathway up to the front door seemed practically too perfect, but the place wasn’t without its faults. Even among the elegance was chipped paint. The manor felt alive, but it had been wounded. Strewn across the perfectly mowed lawn were bits and pieces of wall and window. A massive hole bore through the side of the manor, revealing the inside to the terrors of the outside world.   
Tina took her wand from her pocket and held it out before her, looking over at Newt for approval. He nodded, a glaze of regret covering his eyes. Tina swept her arm across the sky, pulling each crumble of home from the grass. It all flew through the air, gliding with the path of Tina’s wand until it found its original home. In moments the manor was back to its former glory, chipped paint and all.   
“You grew up here?” Tina asked, a little baffled yet breath taken.   
“This is home,” Newt replied. He refused to look at Tina, worried he would see a look of disappointment.   
“I have to say, I didn’t expect someone like you to live in a place as grand as this.”  
“Someone like me?” Newt questioned, daring a look at the brave auror. Her eyes glistened, a delicate smile held on her face as she saw Newt looking back at her.  
“Someone as wonderfully eccentric as you.” Newt tried to hide a blush, but Tina could see right through his disguise. Her heart seemed to beat a second too fast for a fleeting moment.  
“So, where does your mother keep her Hippogriffs?” Tina asked, breaking the awkward moment into a topic she knew Newt could go on and on about.  
“They’re in the back. Have you ever met a hippogriff?” Newt asked as he began to walk.  
“I can’t say I have.” She paused to think before quickly adding: “Newt, aren’t they dangerous?” He couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“They’re dangerous if you don’t know how to care for them.”  
Tina couldn’t help but let the corners of her lips drift up at his response. That man understood creatures better than anyone. It wasn’t just an intellectual understanding but an emotional one, he could feel their fear and sadness, along with every ounce of joy and pain. This proved to remain true with his mother’s creatures.   
As Tina stayed back, the hippogriffs welcomed Newt as an old friend, galloping up to him from their enchanted enclosure. He bowed to them, regardless of their recognition and moved slowly toward them as not to frighten them. Tina knew it wasn’t necessary for him to do such a thing, but his respect for all creatures rang true through his every action. Newt reached over the white fence to gently brush through the magnificent beasts’ feathers. He couldn’t help but smile brilliantly as he reconnected with his old friends. Newt looked over his shoulder, flashing a fearless smile at Tina as she lightly giggled at his excitement.   
“Would you like to meet them?” Newt asked over his shoulder as a beak made its way into his wild mane. As he moved his head from the Hippogriffs, Tina took her first step, warily. Newt watched in amazement as Tina gave the Hippogriffs a bow once they had noticed her presence. She looked up ever so slightly to see the reaction of the creatures. Her salamander eyes gave a focused and sharp glance over the glorious wings and shining feathers. Newt couldn’t help but notice how locked in she was to the situation, waiting for her next move.   
Newt walked next to the auror and bowed at her side, keeping eye contact with his creatures. The hippogriffs looked at the pair curiously as they shuffled in place. It started with one. One hippogriff leaned down into a bow, followed by the rest one at a time. Newt smiled brilliantly at the sight and extended his hand over to Tina’s. She delicately grabbed his hand as he slowly guided them both up until they were once again standing. He started a slow walk forward as Tina followed his lead. With each step, the hippogriffs seemed to only grow bigger until they were towering over them.  
Newt took their entwined hands and reached them toward the birds, letting go to let the hippogriffs investigate who the new woman was. She looked at them with unending wonder in her eyes. She swore she could understand Newt perfectly at that moment. If this was what he always had, this connection to animals, why bother dealing with the people who only show them hatred and merciless killing. She could understand it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I've written so much for this fanfic, especially seeing as I have never been able to do this successfully before. I have plenty of chapters pre-written and on the way for your entertainment! Things are starting to get exciting...


	11. Chapter Eleven

#  Chapter Eleven:

Newt settled down on a dusty teal couch in his family home. His surroundings were familiar yet somehow foreign to him. It had been a while since he had been here. What with the various book signings, saving Paris, and the multitude of animals to watch over, Newt was a busy man. He was once again home, although under rather disagreeable circumstances. 

Tina stood in the livingroom which had previously been a pile of rubble. Unlike Newt, she couldn’t bring herself to sit down. She stood by the fireplace with her wand in her hand as she surveyed the room. Her eyes drifted over the family portrait of a very young Newt Scamander with his older brother. The moving image showed just how similar the two are to their younger selves. Newt barely looked into the camera, he shuffled his feet while Theseus stood tall and gave Newt a nudge to do the same. Theseus Scamander, always trying to keep his brother in line. 

“Tina, won’t you sit down?” Newt asked as he curiously watched Miss Goldstein take in her surroundings. She broke her analysis and glanced over the couch and matching armchair. Something seemed to be wrapped in her mind as she did. Newt noticed her lips become tight as she kept her chin high and eyes sharp. This was the face of a bothered Tina. He recognized it too well as he was often on the other side of it. 

“I should really look into exactly what happened here,” Tina said. Her heeled boots clicked against the hardwood floors as she took a few steps closer to the door. She glanced out the window at the hills of land that were his. 

Newt was worried. He noticed each line in Tina’s face becoming tight as her mind seemed to slip to nowhere. Something was wrong. Tina was upset, but wouldn’t dare show it. She would continue to do her work until she physically couldn’t rather than explain what was going on in her head. Newt knew this. He also knew he had just taken her away from New York and the reunion with Achilles. Newt couldn’t help but think she was mad at him. He had to fix it.

“You’ve had a long day,” Newt began before adding an awkward cough. Tina looked back at him, her face like a statue other than her brows raised in confusion.

“Would you like a cup of coffee?” Newt asked in her silence. Her eyebrows seemed to raise more. 

“Or hot chocolate?” Newt finished as he looked up at Tina from his seat. Her mouth visibly twitched up into a smile for a split second, leaving the faint memory of it behind.

“I’ll have a coffee,” She replied. It was impossible to ignore the song in her voice when she spoke. It was like a dream.

Newt carefully took his wand from his pocket and with a simple flick of his wrist, two cups floated into the living room. Newt smiled as he took them both by the handles. Steam gently rose from the mugs as he looked up once more towards Tina. He tilted his head, gesturing for her to take a seat. She gracefully took her seat in the matching teal armchair and took her coffee from Newt. She sat as straight as a ruler, slowly bringing the mug to her face. As soon as the warm drink passed her lips, she visibly relaxed and gave Newt a smile.

“You remember how I like my coffee?” Tina asked, a tease in her voice.

“Well, you do drink a lot of coffee,” Newt said with an equally teasing tone. She let herself giggle as she took another sip.

“Tina, I wanted to thank you,” Newt said as he looked into his swirling mug.

“What for?” She inquired.

“You didn’t have to come all this way with me, but I- I’m very grateful you did.”

“You would have done the same for me,” Tina replied between sips of coffee.

Newt watched her carefully. Her brows weren’t furrowed, she sat comfortably. Even the lines of her face had visibly softened. Yet that question still rang in his ear, ‘are you upset with me?’ He looked down once more, pondering the events in New York.

“I’m sorry to steal you from your reunion with Mr. Tolliver,” Newt said as he continued looking down. He couldn’t see Tina immediately stiffen at the mention of Achilles Tolliver. 

“It’s okay, this was more important,” Tina remarked as she set her coffee down on the coffee table. She rested her hands in her lap and continued to look out the window. Newt looked up to see this, knowing deep down it had to be his fault.

“Tina, I-” he paused to gather his thoughts as Tina looked over at him, something unrecognizable in her eyes. Was it hope? Sadness? He couldn’t tell. 

“I apologize for my behavior in New York,” Newt said. Tina shook her head.

“You did nothing wrong in New York, Newt.” Newt looked over at her with distinct confusion.

“I thought you were cross with me,” He explained.

“Newt, why would I be upset with you?” Tina asked as her eyebrows raised in question.

“Well, I truly messed up your reunion with Mr. Tolliver. I swear I didn’t mean to.” Tina sighed.

“Achilles was at fault for what happened,” Tina said simply. Newt was once again left in confusion.

“But, I thought— “

“Mr. Tolliver was at fault for what happened. He acted out of line and treated you cruelly.”

“Tina, I— you shouldn’t be saying such things,” Newt said, obviously concerned as she badmouthed her boyfriend. 

“Excuse me, but why are you saying these things?” Newt asked. Tina took a long drink of her coffee, her eyes steady on the window.

“Mr. Tolliver and I are no longer seeing each other.”

“I’m so sorry,” Newt said as his heart swelled.

“It wasn’t your fault, Newt,” Tina replied.

“Wasn’t it, though?” Newt remarked. Tina sat silently for a moment, thinking of what to say.

“No, you simply helped him show who he really is, and that is someone I don’t want to be seeing,” she explained carefully. Newt suppressed a smile at the news by taking a long sip of his tea and following Tina’s gaze out the window. All was quiet and still. The wave of the leaves and the gentle sway of the clouds brought peace, even as Theseus’ car came to a stop in front of the house. 

Theseus stepped out of his car and fastened the buttons of his jacket before walking up the front door, papers in hand. He let himself in, knowing, just as Newt had, where his family hid the key. He walked into the house, a cold breeze following him in. He turned into the living room to see Newt and Tina sitting with their warm drinks.

“Ah, just the people I wanted to see,” Theseus remarked as he entered the room with a grin.

“How are your parents?” Tina asked.

“Our father has woken up, they’re both going to be okay.” Newt let out a sigh of relief at hearing his father had finally woken up.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Tina replied with a kind smile. 

“However, I am here on ministry business,” Theseus remarked as he handed Newt and Tina the papers he had carried in.

“Grindelwald doesn’t take breaks after all,” Theseus remarked.

“He’s here?” Newt asked as he read the pages.

“Potentially. What we do know is there are creatures on the loose in London, just like in New York. I figured the two of you would be the best to put on the case seeing as it may help with your case in America after all,” Theseus explained. 

Tina already had her head buried in the pages, carefully reading and rereading each line for valuable information in the case. 

“They haven’t killed them, have they?” Newt asked his brother. Theseus bowed his head for a moment before looking back at his younger brother.

“The beasts were a risk to the secrecy of the wizarding world. We saved as many as we could, but some were taken down, yes.” Newt let his head fall back to the papers, unwilling to process the pain the creatures must have endured. 

“We think there may be another round of creatures to be released in London, so there is a chance to save some of the creatures, Newt,” Theseus continued. 

“We can take the case and find these creatures,” Tina said, “We can head to London as soon as tomorrow if need be.” Theseus nodded.

“I respect your devotion, but you should wait a day. I think our mother and father would like to see the pair of you when they come home,” Theseus said with a smile.

“They’re being released tomorrow?” Newt asked.

“Yes they are, little brother, and I suspect they will want to see you,” Theseus explained.

“We’ll be here,” Newt replied as he took another sip of tea.

Later that night, Newt found Tina sitting on the steps of his case, looking out at the expanse of forest with a particularly pesky creature on her lap. 

“Well, I see you haven't changed a bit,” Tina mumbled as the niffler kept a tight grasp of her long necklace.

“You may want to hide your jewelry around that little bugger,” Newt said as he leaned on the door frame behind her. She looked up at him with a small smile as the sun the case reflected lowered behind the horizon. The niffler continued to tug on Tina’s necklace.

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Newt said. He reached down to grab the niffler. The small creature squirmed in his grasp, pulling Tina’s necklace as Newt pulled him away. To Tina’s amusement, Newt tickled the belly of the Niffler, making the creature let go of the necklace as it giggled. Tina looked at Newt with pure adoration as he giggled with his creature. At that moment everything seemed nearly perfect. It was as if they could block out the trials of their current lives and just live. 

Tina slipped her necklace under her shirt as Newt let the niffler down onto the ground. He stretched out his hand to Tina, welcoming her to join him. She looked at him curiously, but the glimmer in her eyes was undeniable. 

“I want to show you something,” Newt explained. Tina tenderly took his hand, feeling his rough skin against hers as he helped her up from the steps. 

“Where are we going?” Tina asked.

“You’ll see, it’s just around the corner,” Newt replied as he walked to the side of his shed. There, where previously there had been nothing but trees, stood another small shed.

“What’s this?” Tina asked as she stepped closer to the shed.

“Look inside,” Newt simply replied.

Tina stepped toward the shed, pushing the door lightly as to bring light into the new dark space. There sat a large wooden desk and chair as well as a comfortable looking couch. She didn’t know what to make of it. Why would Newt want to show her a new shed?

“It’s for you,” Newt said from behind her. She looked back with an overwhelming mixture of shock, confusion, love, and gratefulness. 

“I figured since we’re going to be working together, you’d want your own space.”

“This is for me?” Tina asked. Newt ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the ground as his cheeks became more and more rosey.

“It’s for you to collect your thoughts and maybe to work if you so choose. Not that you need to use it for work or that you even need to use it,” Newt rambled. Tina let him continue as she suppressed a smile. She stepped into the shed and ran her fingers over the wood of the table. 

“Newt,” Tina said, finally interrupting his nervous ramble, “I love it, thank you.”

Newt smiled softly, letting out a breath of relief. 

“When did you find the time to build this?” Tina asked as she sat at the desk, admiring each of the grains.

“I put this together after Theseus gave us our new assignment,” Newt replied. Tina smiled, imagining Newt quickly coming down here while Tina was otherwise occupied just to quickly take out his wand and build her a new space. The ever thoughtful Newt.

“You’d let a ‘careerist hypocrite’ work in your case?” She teased. Newt looked up with embarrassment.

“I already told you—“

“I’ve gone middle head,” Tina finished. Tina couldn’t help but think of Achilles, the perfect definition of careerist hypocrite. Newt had been right, but she had also been right to be upset with him. 

“Tina, you know I don’t think of you that way, right?” Newt said as he too entered the shed.

“I know,” Tina replied. She did know, but it didn’t take from the fact that Newt was a different man than she had thought, but he was a man worth getting to know.

“You’ve done more than go middle head,” Newt began. Tina looked at him and laughed at the comment.

“I mean it!” Newt replied.

“You are not only a visionary, but you go against everything you’ve been told to do if it means doing what is right.”

“Even when it cost me my job?” Tina said, raising an eyebrow.

“Especially then. You knew the risks and you still did what was right. You’re the only auror I’d trust to investigate me” Newt explained. 

“Not even Miss Dora Hensley?” Tina teased with a small chuckle. Newt shook his head and laughed along.

“MACUSA is lucky to have you.”

“London is lucky to have you.”

They looked at each other for a moment before fearfully breaking eye contact. As much as they would both love to spend their time admiring one another, they were both far too afraid to be caught doing so.

“Tina,” Newt said. He cleared his throat before continuing hesitantly.

“I’m sorry about Achilles.” 

Tina’s face dropped, but with a shuddered breath she replied, “It’s alright.”

“Tina, I— I wanted you to know that I’m always here if you need someone to, er… talk to,” Newt said. He could hardly look her way as he said it and even once it was out in the open, he was too afraid to see her reaction.

“Newt,” Tina said, getting up from the chair and walking over to him, “Thank you.” 

He dared a look at her, her eyes were shining and her smile was subtle. 

“I want you to know, the same will always go for you. I’ll always be here for you,” Tina added. 

Neither of them could hold it back any longer, as they stared into each other's eyes the pull towards one another irresistible, they met in a tight embrace. The world was falling apart around them, but they had each other. For that moment everything felt nearly perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fantastic beasts obsession is back MIND GO BRRRR It's time to write again


	12. Chapter Twelve

#  Chapter Twelve:

Scamander Manor was set in a beautifully serene display of hills and trees and far off adventure. Each breeze would sing. Each morning was as picture-perfect as the last. It was the ideal of country living and elegance. However, Scamander Manor’ didn’t seem to have gotten the memo. The house itself had always been filled with rambunctious creatures and ungraceful people with a deep desire for adventure and fun. Even with the parents gone and the young boys all grown up, the house was as boisterous as always.

Tina grumbled as she sailed through every door of the Scamander household. Music filled the air with trumpet and saxophone as the clicking of Tina’s shoes rang inharmoniously beneath it. She walked furiously room to room with her wand raised and eyes on the prowl for even the slightest fault.

“Newt, you better not be touching the dessert,” She called out as she entered the living room.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Newt replied from the kitchen. He wiped a sliver of powdered sugar from his mouth, grateful for the sanctuary of the wall behind him and the frightfully stunning woman. 

Tina raised her wand. Assorted items from pillows to portraits glazed through the air like a pack of furious snowflakes until they rested in their determined destination. Each item sat perfectly as if just plucked from Witch Weekly Magazine. Even each portrait on the wall was in line after Tina’s work. She continued her march, skirt trailed behind her as if an afterthought. 

There stood Newt, craning over the dishes with a cheeky grin on his face. He looked at her like a moth looks at light. He was drawn to her. She held mystery in each movement and elegance in each breath.

“You better not be sneaking any treats,” Tina said. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Newt replied. That smile was still stained on his lips, clueing Tina in immediately that he had definitely done something wrong. She gave him a small smile and shook her head before raising her wand to clean the kitchen. 

Pots and pans floated through the air to find their resting places after an afternoon of intense cooking. Then came the cooking supplies. One by one each item from eggs to salt shakers danced into the air. Newt raised his wand to help, but his fate was already set in Tina’s mind. A rather large bag of flour was among the items floating in the air. It glided over to Newt, hovering ever so precariously above his head. One twitch and— a pile of flour became entangled in Newt’s hair. It sat on his shoulders and nose like the season’s first snowfall. 

Newt’s face was the picture of shock doused in flour. His eyes were held wide as his jaw dropped but held up an irresistible smile. Tina’s laugh rang triumphantly through the halls of Scamander manor. Those laughs of triumph turned into playful laughs as she ran around the kitchen. Newt ran after, a handful of flour in his hand, poised to throw. The room was filled with playful cries as flour flew through the air. 

Newt took his wand out and pointed it toward the flour-covered ground. As if going backwards, the flour raised from the floor in glorious swirls only to land gracelessly on Tina’s stomach, painting it white. She let out a surprised gasp before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Her eyes were barely open, but Newt could still see the shine they always got when she was happy. It had been a while since either of them had laughed this much.

“What’s going on in here?” Theseus asked. He was leaning against the doorframe with arrogant confidence, giving the pair a knowing look. Theseus had known the second he saw Newt and Tina together that they were both crazy for each other. It wasn’t terribly hard for anyone to come to this realisation. Theseus had seen Newt in his most vulnerable and his brightest joys. He had seen him care for every creature he came in contact, but it was nothing compared to this. Newt held that same admiration in his eyes as he did when caring for a creature, but the hesitation was new. Of course, Newt was always filled with hesitation, but not for those he looked at with that glance. He was afraid of messing up. He was afraid of losing her.

“Just having a little fun,” Tina said. She dusted the flour off of her shirt with her hands and looked around, assessing the damage. She couldn’t help but scowl at the mess.

“Well, I’m leaving to get our parents,” Theseus said to Newt.

“Make sure this flour is all cleaned up by then.”

As Theseus walked out of the kitchen, Tina felt a lump in her throat. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. She was just meeting her friend’s parents, after all. Her scowl deepened as she looked at her own clothes covered with stubborn marks of flour.

“I can take care of all this,” Newt said.

“I started all this, I should at least help,” Tina insisted. 

“That’s quite alright,” Newt continued as he fumbled with his wand, “I’m sure you must want to get into some clean clothes.”

“Don’t want your parents seeing a flour-covered auror in their living room?” Tina asked with a small smile.

“I’m sure they’d prefer not to.” Newt froze at his words, tumbling them over in his mind and immediately thinking of the millions of ways it could be misinterpreted. 

“Not that they wouldn’t like you. They’ve just had a difficult past few days.” Tina nodded as Newt thought of his words once again. Easily someone could take that as them making hard times worse.

“Not that you make it more difficult, of course. I’d say you make it better!” There he went again, looking back at his words, overanalysing each letter. 

“Not that—” Tina reached over and dusted flour off of Newt’s shoulder, successfully making him fall silent. She moved to the next shoulder, letting her hand mindlessly work. Their music that had been forgotten was all they could hear besides their own heartbeats as Tina ran her fingers through Newt’s hair. Clouds of flour came from his wavy locks. She moved down, wiping white from his forehead down to the tip of his nose and finally the corner of his lips. It was just the two of them in that moment among the beautiful music and messy kitchen. Tina took a step back, making her way to the doorway Theseus had just occupied.

“Thank you for taking care of the kitchen,” she said with a final glance back at Newt. He seemed frozen with his blushing cheeks and slightly ajar mouth, looking back at Tina. Her heart seemed to hitch in her chest as she tore her eyes from the scene and left for her room to change.

“Mrs. Scamander, it’s good to see you again,” Tina said.

For the first time in a long time, the Scamander family was reunited, but someone was missing and the empty space couldn’t be filled by Tina. The last time the whole family had been together was to discuss plans for Theseus and Leta’s marriage. It felt like years since they had all been together, and now they could never be together again. How empty the reunion felt without the presence of Leta.

Even as a kid Leta would spend countless times at the Scamander manor. After all, Leta was the only friend Newt had, and Newt was Leta’s only friend. From caring for creatures together to pulling pranks, they had seemed inseparable. That was until Theseus came along. She was welcomed into the family even more then, staying at Scamander manor over school breaks. She was family. It isn’t possible to replace a family member.

Tina knew this. They all knew this.

“Likewise, Miss Goldstein,” Mrs. Scamander said with a smile. 

“Ah, you’re the Miss Goldstein I’ve heard about,” an older man said, walking up to Tina. Mr. Scamander looked so similar to Theseus but much older. His cheekbones were just as high and his hair perfectly combed to the side even though he had just been in the hospital hours before. The biggest difference was the facial hair. Tina secretly hoped Newt wouldn’t grow facial hair.

“I know my boys couldn’t make the house look this nice. I presume I have you to thank for that,” Mr. Scamander continued. Newt blushed and looked at the ground waiting for Tina’s reaction. Mrs. Scamander patted his arm gently and let out a small laugh at his response. Tina looked on with a heart full of love and hope.

“That would be me, but Theseus and Newt were a great help.” Newt looked up and met Tina’s eyes, thinking of the state of the kitchen from just an hour before. They smiled.

“Oh, Pickett, how I missed you,” Mrs. Scamander said as Pickett popped his head out of Newt’s pocket. She extended her hand, and the bowtruckle climbed out of his pocket and up her arm. 

All was well. All was peaceful, but one was still missing. It was most evident in the creases of Theseus’ face. Each line seemed to speak for him. “I miss Leta.” “She should be here with us.” “Leta would have loved to see Pickett.” One line, in particular, a crease in the corner of his mouth, seemed to ask a question. “Who was she talking to?”

It had felt as if her death had been just the day before, but Theseus knew as the images filled his mind, that they were fading. He could see her, walking up to Grindelwald. He could feel the dread in his heart as she did so, but that feeling was nothing compared to what came next. As Leta attacked Grindelwald, Theseus felt as if he was in the heat of battle. He was up against a tough opponent, and just as hope was lost, the opponent shot the finishing blow at Theseus. 

“I love you.” Leta was dead. She was never coming back. She could never explain herself for those last words. Theseus would never know why she looked at Newt as she said it. Leta wasn’t Newt’s fiance, regardless of what magazines had people believe. That was the final blow. 

Now here was Newt with a new woman, as if Leta could simply be replaced. Theseus took a deep breath as he looked upon the scene, a confusing mixture of anger and sadness rising in him. He knew he needed a moment away, he knew he wasn’t thinking straight. Theseus walked out of the room unnoticed by almost everyone. 

Tina had seen Theseus’ face slowly drop as he had seen the scene before him. She couldn’t help but be confused as this was meant to be a joyful reunion. It was the idea of the reunion that made her realize what Theseus was going through. Having a family reunion with Jacob, Newt, and the creatures wasn’t the same without Queenie. This reunion couldn’t be the same without Leta. 

Tina excused herself and followed Theseus into the hallway, making her presence known as not to frighten him.

“Theseus? What are you doing out here?” Tina asked calmly.

“I just needed to step out is all,” Theseus replied. His head hung low as his hands rested in his pockets, a stance Tina had never seen him take before.

“I know it must be hard to be in there,” Tina said.

“No, it’s perfectly fine,” Theseus lied. Tina raised an eyebrow and gave him a stern look.

“We both know that isn’t true.” Theseus nodded slowly, raising his head to look at the ceiling. He straightened his back and sighed.

“It is inappropriate for me to be upset during all of this. I needed to step out to compose myself,” He explained. Tina let a small pity filled smile free at Theseus’ response.

“Leta was a hero,” Tina stated simply. Theseus nodded, keeping his head low once again.

“She gave her life to save many more, showing her true honour,” Tina continued. She swore she could see a tear slip down his face.

“You’re allowed to be sad over this loss. It is still so fresh. Everyone in that room is grieving with you,” Tina said. She stood still, unsure if her words were the right thing to say.

“I’m jealous of you and Newt,” Theseus admitted plainly.

“What?” Tina asked, her face turning a light pink. 

“You two have each other in all of this, whereas I lost the one I trusted most.”

“Theseus, your brother is there for you,” Tina said, taking a small step forward.

“It isn’t the same. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I wish Leta was here instead of you,” Theseus admitted. To Theseus’ relief, Tina laughed.

“That’s only fair. I’d rather the old Queenie were here instead of you.”

Theseus let out a weak chuckle before silence fell between them.

“Leta was one of a kind,” Tina began, “nobody can replace her.”

“Nor would I let her be,” Theseus agreed.

“Then come on, keep her memory alive by living for her. Go back in there and experience the reunion and the pain. She will be there in you the entire time. She won’t truly leave after all.”

“You have good advice, Miss Goldstein,” Theseus remarked as he wiped a phantom tear from his eye. 

“I have a lot of experience,” she explained. 

“Experience?” Theseus asked.

“Do you mind if I ask about it?”

“No, I don’t mind. It was a long time ago,” She took a deep breath before starting her story.

“Queenie and I lost our parents to Dragon Pox when we were kids. You can gain a lot of wisdom from loss, especially when you have to help a grieving younger sister. I told her what I told you. We go on, we live, and they stay with us. Mom and Dad are always with us, we keep them alive by moving forward.

“Queenie seemed to believe it, but that time had been especially hard for her. All of the grief from not only herself but her family, weighed down on her, keeping her behind. It was as if she was trudging through life. I found that as I moved forward, it became easier for her to move as well.”

“You must miss her,” Theseus remarked.

“I do, I really do. It is almost like I am grieving my sister even though Queenie is still out there. The little girl I knew is no longer there,” Tina explained.

“Then keep her alive in you,” Theseus said. Tina couldn’t help but snicker at his attempt to use her own advice against her.

“She will always be there if you keep her memory. Even if she isn’t there physically, she will always be a part of you,” Theseus continued with a smile.

“That advice sounds scarily familiar,” Tina joked. They both laughed. Theseus looked over at the door into the living room where they had left their family with worried eyes. 

“You’ve got this,” Tina reminded him. Theseus nodded, feeling the pain diminish but not disappear.

“Does it ever stop hurting?” He asked.

“They say time heals all wounds, but frankly that is bushwa!” Tina replied.

“Does it still hurt for you?” Theseus continued.

“Yes, it always will, but I will keep pushing forward. It is what they would have wanted,” Tina explained.

They stood in silence. Theseus stood stiff, his usual confident stance missing from the conversation as he kept his eye on the door, wondering if he could go back in. Wondering if he was ready. 

“Now, I’m sure your parents must be hungry,” Tina said as she made the first steps toward the door.

“I’m sure they’ll love to eat something other than hospital food,” Tina said as she entered the living room. 

Theseus took a breath and felt his body relax. He pictured once more the delicate image of his Leta before stepping in to join the joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day to all the Newtina simps :)))


End file.
